Falling Skies--Rising Ground
by L.S. Wasp
Summary: John Pope continues on with the 2nd Mass. even against his better judgement and desire to be on his own. Soon he stumbles upon someone from his past he never expected to see again, let alone find himself wanting to protect them at all cost... (Picks up at the end of Season 3) John Pope/OC, Tom Mason, 2nd Mass...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm venturing away from my normal fanfiction theme (The Walking Dead) and taking a stab at another series: FALLING SKIES...I'm really surprised there aren't more Falling Skies fanfics, especially in regards to John Pope. He is by far my favorite character and I hope we learn more about his past and his family on the show. In the meantime I've decided to create my own. This story picks up at the end of season 3 so if you aren't caught up on the series there will be spoilers and references to things that you will be lost about. Otherwise if you are up to date it should be smooth sailing. I do not own any rights to Falling Skies or the characters. No copyright infringement intended, this, like all my other fanfics are just for fun. Hope you enjoy reading and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 1**

The 2nd Mass. moved on...continuing on their journey to find a safe haven and continue their fight as part of the resistance movement. For a brief moment, John Pope thought Tom Mason had done the impossible. Ended the war between humans and the Espheni and the Skitters. John couldn't help but laugh to himself. He knew better...he knew the Volm's presence was too good to be true...that they couldn't be trusted. It took all the self restraint he had not to tell Tom "I told you so..." but he managed. The Volm at least permitted them to stay as long as they left Boston but at some point...some day...when all the wars were over...John doubted the Volm would just leave them in peace. One day he thought for sure they'd wish to send them to some concentration camp and make earth their new home.

"I know you're dying to say it..." Tom commented as he walked up beside John as they continued walking in search of a place to set up camp.

John smirked. "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about Tom...why don't you refresh my memory..."

Tom shook his head as he laughed a little. "Alright...you were right about the Volm...they had no intention of fighting side by side with us...but they did let us go...didn't force us to Brazil like they originally intended...gave us back our weapons..."

"Oh gee thanks...gave us back what was ours...why on earth did I think they were unreasonable...silly me..." John sarcastically replied.

"Go ahead...live it up...there won't be many times I utter the phrase "you're right" to you...if even ever again." Tom smiled as they continued on.

"Listen Professor...I appreciate this attempt of yours to bond but why don't you save it for someone else...why don't you bond with that freak daughter of yours..." John remarked.

"My daughter is an anomaly...but she's not a freak..." Tom said sternly.

"Any kid that's gonna draw out alien worms out of Lourdes' brain and turn them into black crystalized sand is a freak in my book..." John cut his eyes over towards Tom. "Just sayin'..."

Tom quickly grew frustrated and picked up his speed to catch up with Weaver.

"That's right...go cry to someone who gives a shit!" Pope mumbled to himself.

He had to hand it to Tom though...he always seemed to pull off the impossible. Returned from an alien ship...recovered from countless injuries...somehow managed to keep his whole freak family together, razor back boy and now freak alien half breed to boot. The woman he loved was by his side and together they were all a family, a dysfunctional strange family...but still a family... John didn't have any family left but he supposed it was better that way. He didn't have to worry about anyone but himself and that's exactly how he liked it.

They had walked most of the day and everyone was getting tired and hungry. They came across an old abandoned mill. It was old and run down...many gaps where the ceiling would've been but enough of the structure was still standing to help shelter them from the wind. Once it became dark, the wind picked up and they all knew it wouldn't be long before winter was upon them...they needed a more permanent place and soon.

John settled into his own corner, away from everyone including the Berserkers...he longed for some peace and quiet as he settled in, laying his head against his backpack for a pillow and closed his eyes. Soon, however he was abruptly interrupted.

"Do you miss her?" He heard a young voice ask.

John opened one eye and looked in the direction of the voice. Young Matt stood nearby, staring at him.

John grunted and closed both eyes again, folding his arms across his chest. "Miss who?"

He heard Matt step closer and sit next to him. "Crazy Lee...I miss her...I wish we could've saved her...I keep wondering if I could've done something different maybe she would've been ok."

John sighed heavily. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone, let alone Tom Mason's youngest boy but he couldn't bring himself to ignore him either. John grunted and groaned as he pushed himself up to sitting. "Listen kid...Crazy Lee was just that...crazy...hell I'm amazed she didn't kick the bucket sooner...but you know what I really think?"

Matt shook his head no.

"I think she lived as long as she did because of you...she held on longer than most that day...falling and hitting her head like she did would've killed most people on the spot...but I think she held on because you were there...and I know it certainly wasn't because of me or anyone else in the Berserkers..."

Matt looked at him wide eyed and smiled a little. "You really think that?"

John leaned closer to Matt and whispered. "I know it..."

They both sat for a few minutes in silence and John wondered if he'd continue on or be satisfied with that but he wasn't at all prepared for the next question he asked.

"Did you have kids? Before all of this?" Matt asked.

John swallowed hard and breathed outward. It was bad enough he had talked about his son to Tom recently, he didn't want to make it a habit. "I did...but I haven't seen them for a long time...not since before..."

"So you don't even know what happened to them? When the aliens came!?" Matt asked.

"Nope...and it doesn't matter...now run along before your dad catches ya talking to me and gets pissed..." John waved him away and started to lay back down.

Matt stood up and started to leave but looked back at him confused. "I don't understand...why doesn't it matter?"

"Because...they were better off without me a long time ago...I've never been the fatherly type...now scram..." John ordered.

"I think you're wrong...you would be a good dad..." Matt told him.

"Shut your mouth kid...your dad hears you say that and he's libel to wash your mouth out with soap." John smirked at him.

Matt smiled back and slowly started to walk away.

The smirk quickly faded from John's face as he watched the Mason boy disappear into the camp with the others. John closed his eyes and shook his head. The last thing he wanted to do was to waste time thinking about the family he once had. They were gone...probably dead...there was nothing he could do to change it and he didn't see any sense dwelling on it...

.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Not one review! :( I hope if you are reading that you'll take the time to review! It helps keep me motivated. **

**Chapter 2**

Tom, Weaver, Hal, Maggie and Ben gathered around at first light in an attempt to come up with a plan on where to go next. They all hovered over a map, intensely staring at it as each offered ideas.

"As much as I hate to leave Massachusetts, I think it's time we think about heading south...maybe permanently. " Weaver remarked.

"What?...You planning the party without me?" Pope remarked.

"Course not...but we can't help it if ya don't get here on time...ain't like anyone here's your momma...gotta learn to get up on your own..." Weaver said crassly.

John Pope smirked. "Yeah well you would be one ugly ass mother..."

Tom Mason couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Go ahead professor...laugh it up..." Pope remarked. "So get me up to speed...what's the plan?"

Weaver went on to point out areas on the map of possible routes as Pope listened. He knew exactly the route they should take but he knew there was one big problem.

"This area here..." Pope pointed to the map. "...will be our best way to go...but there's one big problem..."

"Skitters?" Hal asked.

"No..." Pope replied. "Bingham..."

"I don't understand..." Maggie remarked.

"Bingham...was a guy I did time with...nasty son of a bitch too...he had formed his own little alliance in this area and if he's still set up there, he won't let us pass...let alone if by some miracle we do, he'll do his best to take all the weapons and supplies he can." Pope continued. "Bad thing is...that's probably is our best way to go..."

"Well since you know him, you don't think you can talk to him...talk him into leaving us alone and letting us pass?" Tom inquired.

"Listen here professor, just because we did time together doesn't mean we're BFF'S...in fact...I'm the last person ya want trying to reason with him...he hates my guts with a passion!" Pope stated.

"What a shocker..." Ben mumbled...

"Hey razor back...why don't ya keep your smart ass comments to yourself?" Pope snapped.

"Alright...alright...let's all settle down...Pope you sure this is our best route." Weaver asked.

"No doubt..." Pope replied.

"Then we'll just have to punch our way through..." Weaver told them.

.

They all took cover as gunfire erupted around them.

"Whose bright idea was this?" Pope shouted.

Tom leaned against an abandoned vehicle as Pope crouched nearby behind a barrel. "I believe it was yours Pope!"

Pope shook his head. They were pinned down. Bingham had gotten stronger than he thought.

"Pope...if you stay low you may be able to cut across and position yourself to give us some cover fire...Tom, take Ben and swing around the left side...Maggie and Hal, you take the right. We can close in on them and take the advantage..." Weaver ordered.

"Oh sure...put the target on me while you all are safe in the wings..." Pope mumbled.

"What's that Pope?" Tom asked.

Pope put on an obviously fake smile. "Aw nothing...just saving all your sorry asses as usual. Pope crouched down and rushed forward to put himself at an advantage.

Gun fire erupted again as they all followed Weaver's orders and within a matter of minutes they had Bingham and all his men at gunpoint. Pope grinned with satisfaction as Bingham stared down the barrel of his gun.

"Long time no see Bing..." Pope remarked.

Bingham had reluctantly dropped his weapon and rested his hands against his head. "Shit...Pope is that you? What a funny coincidence..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pope looked confused as he stared at Bingham.

Bingham just smirked at him.

"Enough chit chat ladies...we just want to pass...if you don't give us any trouble we'll let you go with no problem..." Weaver stated.

"Who the fuck are you?" Bingham asked.

"Captain Weaver of the 2nd Massachusetts..."

Bingham looked back at Pope and laughed. "Never imagined you as a company man Pope...what's in this for you cause I know you ain't doing all this because it's your patriotic duty..."

"Don't worry...this is all just temporary...but don't worry yourself about me." Pope snarked.

"You don't want to cross me any more than you have Pope...I got something you want...what do you say about a little trade?" Bingham asked.

Tom stepped forward after he finished tying up one of Bingham's men. "Doesn't really look like you're in a position to trade anything..."

"Maybe not for you...but Pope here's a difference story..." Bingham cringed as Tom tied his hands behind his back.

"You don't have anything I want...at least nothing I can't just take." Pope grabbed his rifle from the ground. "See...just like that..." He laughed and started to walk away.

"Lea was always such a beautiful woman..." Bingham stated as Tom pulled him up to his feet.

Pope froze in his tracks for a moment then slowly turned back to face him.

"That's right...I know where she is...and if you don't let me go then who knows what will happen to her...shame really..." Bingham smirked.

Pope felt like he had been punched in the gut and he knew the shock was written all over his face. Quickly he shook it off and started to walk away again. "My ex wife is my ex for a reason...you need to make up a better ploy than that..."

"It's no ploy...she's here...found her a few months ago..." Bingham stated.

Pope wanted to ignore him but his own curiosity got the better of him. He marched back over to Bingham, grabbed him by the back of the neck and slammed him face forward on the ground.

"You want to fuck with me? Huh? Do you honestly expect me to believe my wife is alive and made it up here all this way from Florida?..." Pope could feel his anger about to boil over.

"Pope, let him go..." Tom rested his hand against Pope' shoulder but Pope quivkly shoved him off.

"Get the fuck off me!" Pope directed to Tom then returned his focus on Bingham.

Bingham began to laugh only agitating Pope more. "Think want you want Pope...but she's is...that's a fact...".

Pope let go of Bingham and stood up. He slammed his foot into his side and spit on him. Pope walked away and mumbled under his breath. "Bastard..."

Weaver approached Tom as he picked Bingham off the ground and helped him to his feet. Bingham hunched over from the pain.

"What the hell was that about?" Weaver asked Tom

"He claims he knows where Pope's wife is...says she's here..." Tom studied Bingham's face as he spoke trying to detect anything that would let him know if he was telling the truth or not.

"Is that so?" Weaver asked Bingham.

"It is...What do I get if I let you have her?" Bingham asked.

Weaver smirked and rested his hands on his hips. "You get to live...Tom take this one and the others into that building over there...Hal and Maggie have already cleared it. We'll keep them there until we get the rest of the group through this area..."

Tom nodded. Weaver walked over to Pope as he rounded up Bingham's group's weapon, checking the ammo in each.

"These will be a nice addition to what we already have..." Pope remarked.

"That really what you're concerned with right now?" Weaver asked.

Pope sighed deeply before looking at Weaver. "What?...Something more important going on than killing Skitters? The better prepared we are the easier it's going to be."

"What about your wife?"

"Ex wife...There's no way she made it all this way...she probably didn't survive the initial attacks...he's lying...just trying to save his own ass...that's all." Pope told him.

"I think it's worth checking into...what if he isn't? Don't you have kids? Don't you want to know wha..." Weaver was quickly cut off by Pope.

"NO!...I don't need to know..." Pope insisted. "They're dead...they're not here...and I'm glad they're not..."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A special thanks to my one reviewer! I'm really surprised there is not more of an audience for this show but regardless I plan to continue writing this story because I love Pope. But for my few readers out there, I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Captain Weaver lined Bingham and his men against the wall of one of the nearby building. Each man was bound by rope with their hands behind their back.

"Where's Pope...I wanna make a deal..." Bingham demanded.

Weaver laughed to himself a little. " Looks like he's not buying what your selling..."

Bingham grew agitated. "He's gonna be sorry...HE'S GONNA BE SORRY! SHE'LL ROT OUT THERE AND I HOPE SHE SUFFERS EVERY MINUTE OF IT!"

Weaver shook his head. He stepped off to the side where Tom and Ben were standing. "Well...what do you think?" Tom asked.

"We'll move the group through and once they're a safe distance from here, we'll cut them lose." replied Weaver.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Tom asked.

"What else are we going to do with them? In essence they are just defending their camp so I don't see the justification in keeping them as prisoners...do you?" Weaver told him.

"No...no I don't...but what about what he's saying about Pope's wife..." Tom insisted.

"What about it? Pope said he's lying..." Weaver replied.

"That may be so but Hal and Maggie are searching the surrounding area for where they were camped out. I don't feel right about leaving without knowing for sure." Tom insisted.

.

John Pope stood outside the building stewing over what Bingham said. There was no way she was alive. No way she had made it all the way up there from Florida. She was dead, they were all dead and he knew it was better that way. He didn't need to worry about anyone but himself. If he was constantly chasing after his family he'd turn into someone like Tom Mason and that was the worst thing that could happen in his mind. He wasn't cut out to be a family man anyways. He had learned that way before the invasion. All they would be now is a weakness he didn't need.

Pope heard a noise behind him and turned to see Tom coming out of the building. "Come on...let's go already...leave those fuckers tied up and let's blow this joint..."

"As soon as Hal and Maggie come back, we will..." Tom replied. "This would go faster if you were out there looking too."

Pope smiled as he shook his head. "Look for what? A ghost? No thanks...if I'm going to be wasting my time today, I'd rather be doing it with a bottle of whiskey..."

"Your wife could be out there...who knows what state he left her in but he seems pretty adamant that if she's not found soon she'll die out there...if not her, aren't you at least concerned about what happened to your kids?" Tom asked.

"Shut your mouth Mason...I already told you...they're long dead...now you want to waste time looking under every rock for something that's pointless then that's up to you. ...I'm heading back to camp and getting them ready to move with the rest of the Berserkers...have fun chasing your tail." Pope started to walk off. He heard Mason call after him but ignored him.

.

"We've looked everywhere...there's no one here..." Hal insisted.

Maggie continued to look around at their surroundings as if she wasn't convinced.

"Maggie...come on...we've looked...let's go..." Hal repeated.

"Do you hear that?" Maggie asked.

Hal stopped and listened for a moment. "Hear what? There's nothing to hear..."

Maggie raised one hand as a gesture for him to be quiet. "It's faint...come with me..."

Maggie rushed off towards one of the areas they had already searched. She got close to the building and kept turning around as she looked frustrated.

"I don't know what you're doing...we already searched this building." Hal stated.

"Sssshhhhh! Listen...can't you hear that?" Maggie questioned.

Hal stopped and listened for a moment and finally heard what she had been hearing. A steady tapping sound. "Sounds like something against metal..."

"I swear it started after we searched the building...I wasn't sure at first but I keep hearing it...we need to find the source." Maggie insisted.

Both of them cautiously continued to slowly walk the area while listening. They approached a dumpster just outside the building. "Let's check in there...that's got to be it..." Maggie stated.

"Alright but be careful lifting the lid...it could be a trap..." Hal warned.

"Just be ready..." Maggie grabbed the edge of the lid and looked at Hal. He nodded he was ready and she flipped the lid up. Hal immediately pointed his gun inside.

"Oh my God..." Maggie remarked as she looked inside.

A woman inside the bin squinted her eyes from the light. She was bound with duct tape around her hands and feet. Even a strip covered her mouth, preventing her from speaking out. Her long dark hair was tangled and dirty, along with the rest of her. She was pale and thin. The dark circles around her eyes looked as if she hadn't slept in days, maybe longer. She was practically naked, only wearing undergarments and her body was covered with various cuts and bruises. She kicked the wall of the dumpster again, almost as if it hadn't registered they had found her.

"Give me a boost...I'm going in..." Maggie told Hal as she reholstered her gun.

Maggie climbed in and pulled the tape off the woman's mouth. "It's ok...you're safe now..."

.

"Where's that whiskey bottle?" Pope asked as he say on the tailgate of his truck.

Lyle roughly shoved the bottle against his chest. "Here ya go Pope."

"What a day...Remind me not to go out with just Mason and his merry band of Masonettes...it's nauseating..." Pope remarked as he took a large swig.

Tom Mason approached the group of Berserkers. "Pope...I need to speak to you for a moment..."

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of my friends." Pope raised his arms out to his sides.

"I think it would be better alone...please..." Tom insisted.

Pope sighed deeply but hopped off the truck and followed Mason. "What do you want Mason?"

"You left before Hal and Maggie finished their search..." Tom stated but Pope cut him off.

"I was trying to get the camp together to move but since you guys dragged your feet we'll have to wait 'til morning." Pope remarked.

"They found a woman..." Tom blurted out. He knew Pope's patience was thin so getting straight to the point was best.

Pope just stared at him straight faced.

"She passed out before we got a chance to ask her who she is...she battered and bruised...bound and gagged and left in a dumpster in just her undergarments...Ann is checking her over now...thought you could come back to the medical tent and see if it's your wife." Tom explained.

"Ex wife...why does everyone keep forgetting that? So what if it is...she's not my concern..." Pope stated coldly.

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to where your kids are?" Tom furrowed his brow, frustrated by Pope's behavior.

Pope looked around for a moment. "Fine..."

.

Ann removed the stethoscope from around her neck, making a few notes on a clipboard as Tom and Pope entered the tent.

"Is she awake?" Tom asked.

"Not yet but her vitals are good...she's dehydrated and has some injuries but they don't appear too serious...I'll have to wait and see about the rest once she wakes up." Ann told them.

"The rest of what?..." Pope looked confused.

Tom turned to face Pope. "She was found practically naked Pope, and bound...take into the fact of all her bruising...there's a good chance she was assaulted...sexually..." Tom looked at him surprised that he hadn't come to that conclusion on his own.

Pope was quiet and just stared at her.

"Is it her?" Ann asked.

"Yeah..." Pope stated emotionless as he turned and walked to the entrance of the tent. He stopped just before exiting and turned back to Tom. "What did you do with Bingham and his men?"

Tom gestured back towards Pope's wife. "Well considering how we found her, we thought it best to bring them back as prisoners. Weaver is with them just at the edge of camp...we have guards posted on them now, until we decide what to do with them."

Pope turned away and disappeared into the dark.

.

Pope shoved the barrel of his gun in Bingham's mouth. "WHERE ARE MY KIDS." He demanded.

"Pope back off...he certainly ain't going to answer with your gun in his mouth!" Weaver said sternly.

Reluctantly Pope removed the gun and stepped back a few steps but his eyes were glued on Bingham.

Bingham struggle to catch his breath and slyly smiled. "Why don't you ask your wife!"

Pope clocked him with the butt of his gun, practically knocking him to the ground. "I'm asking you...you piece of shit..."

"You didn't want to listen to me before..." Bingham stated.

Pope stepped closer to him...their faces just inches apart...Pope's voice was quiet yet strong. "If something's happened to my kids and you've played any part in it in any way...you're going to wish you were dead."

Pope turned and stormed out, bumping shoulders with Weaver as he left.

"Pope..." Weaver called out to him. He turned back towards Bingham and his men lined up in the tent. "I have half a mind of letting him do what he sees fit.

.

Pope's heart was pounding so hard he thought it was going to beat right out of his chest. A flood of emotions washed over him, practically knocking him off his feet. This was wrong...it was all wrong...she couldn't be here...she couldn't have made it all the way from Florida on her own...and where on earth were his kids. He felt sick to his stomach and the burn of stomach acid climbed up the back of his throat. He took a few deep breaths and he paced back and forth for a moment. Soon he heard footsteps coming up behind him and he turned to see Maggie approaching.

"You alright?" She asked.

Pope laughed a little to himself. He shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care. "I'm fine..."

Maggie looked at him confused. "I just talked to Tom...aren't you worried about..."

"The only thing I'm worried about is where my kids are...I'd rather they be dead than harnessed by one of those things..." Pope remarked.

"That's a horrible thing to say..." Maggie stated.

Pope started to walk past her but stared at her the whole way. "Well it's the truth...something you might want to try one of these days with your boyfriend...my kids aren't going to be like those Mason freak kids..."

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ann went to check on Pope's wife the next morning and noticed she was awake. She looked scared and confused as she wrapped the blanket tighter around herself as she sat up on the cot.

"I'm Ann...it's Lea right?...I'm a doctor, you're safe here..."

Lea looked at her seeming even more confused. "How do you know my name?"

Ann sighed, uncertain of how to explain everything to her. Pope had been less than helpful and she wasn't sure how she would take it. "There's someone here...your husband...I mean ex husband, John Pope..."

Lea's jaw dropped and her eyes began to well up with tears. "John is here?...Did he find me?"

"Not exactly...but there's plenty of time for all of that...I'm concerned about you right now...how are you feeling?" Ann asked.

"Exhausted...hungry..." Lea smiled a little.

"Well we can take care of that...I'll get you some clothes...we'll get you something to eat and show you around if you are up to it." Ann told her.

"Can I see John? Where are we exactly?" Lea asked.

"You are with the 2nd Massachusetts resistance regiment..." Tom stated as he entered the tent. "I'm Tom Mason...good to see you're awake."

Lea nodded still seeming slightly lost.

"We're holding the men prisoner that had you...not quite sure what we're going to do with them just yet but that's certainly something we will take your input into consideration." Tom told her.

Lea looked away from Tom. She wasn't sure what to think or feel. She was still trying to process the fact that she was in the same camp as John...after all this time...after all the time she spent looking, he had found her. "John...I need to speak with him...as soon as possible..."

"I'll see if I can find him..." Tom gently rested his hand on her shoulder then turned towards Ann.

"Can you send Lordes here with some clothes for her?" She asked.

"Certainly..." Tom smiled and nodded to Lea before he left.

.

Pope woke up with a raging headache. He had drank far more whiskey than he should have, especially since his supply was running low. They needed to get on the move, being out in the open in one spot was like putting a target on their backs. They needed to find a place more discrete.

Pope made his way towards Weaver's tent to find out the game plan when he heard Tom's voice behind him.

"Pope...hold up a sec..."

Pope rolled his eyes as he slowly turned around. "Can I get through one day without you up my ass?"

"Sorry to disappoint you Pope but... Lea's awake...she's asking for you." Tom told him.

Pope shook his head as he stared down at the ground. He clinched his jaw as a million thoughts ran through his head. He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know how he'd respond to anything she was about to tell him. He didn't know if he was ready to hear about the fate of his own children. This was why he preferred to be alone...there was too much noise in his head.

"What did she say?" Pope asked.

"She just asked for you...I didn't speak to her much before I came looking for you." Tom replied.

Pope started walking towards the medical tent. It felt like the longest walk he had ever taken. He stood just outside the entrance for what felt like an eternity but finally he forced himself to enter.

Lea was sitting on the cot with her back towards him as she slipped a gray sweater over her head. He couldn't help but notice all the bruising that covered her body and she had become so thin he could see the outline of her ribs. She pulled her hair out from inside the sweater and it fell down the length of her back. He had never seen it so long before but then again, it had been years since he last saw her in the first place.

Pope cleared his throat and she jumped slightly, immediately looking over her shoulder. Her eyes widened and to his own surprise she looked...relieved...almost happy to see him. It was a look he thought he'd never see from her again.

He stepped closer towards her and she tried to stand but her legs buckled beneath her. Pope lunged towards her, grabbing hold of her waist, keeping her from falling. His heart was racing so hard he almost couldn't hear his own thoughts.

"Maybe you should just sit back down..." Pope instructed. He helped her sit back then quickly drew his hands away and stepped backwards a few steps. He felt awkward and was sure it showed as he cleared his throat and looked everywhere around the tent but at her. " They left you here alone?"

"Ann went to get me some food...she said she'd be right back." Lea told him as she looked at him anxiously.

They looked at one another awkwardly, Lea repeatedly looking as if she was about to say something then would stop herself. Pope scratched his beard and laughed to himself a little.

"What do you want?" He asked harshly.

Lea's expression changed to one of disappointment. "I...I need your help..."

"You need my help?...You seemed to manage just fine in Florida without me...but the world ends and now you want...I'm sorry...NEED my help..." Pope said sarcastically. Anger began to brew deep in his stomach as he tried to contain it.

"You left us John...but none of that is important right now...what's important is finding our son..." Lea pleaded with him.

Pope stared at her in silence. He had two kids with her but she only mentioned one. He knew immediately that must mean his daughter wasn't alive but he asked anyways. "And Tanya...our daughter? She's no longer important?"

A tear silently streamed down Lea's cheek as she bowed her head. She covered her mouth with her hand and fought back the tears that wanted flood out. She took a few deep breaths before speaking. "She didn't survive the initial attacks...it was quick...she didn't suffer..."

Pope turned away from her, resting his hands against his hips. He stared up at the tent roof for a moment trying his best not to succumb to his impulse to grieve. It didn't matter...he had long assumed they were all gone, it shouldn't come as a shock to him now. Slowly he turned back around and faced her. "And Brandon?"

Lea started to speak but her voice was raspy as she cleared her throat before starting again. "I thought if we could make it up here...find you...Brandon would be safe..."

"Where's my son?" Pope dreaded the answer.

The strong front that Lea had put forth quickly crumbled. She burst into tears, burying her face in her hands. She struggled to regain her composure but soon pulled herself back together almost as quickly as it had started. She wasn't like that before and Pope couldn't help but see the change in her. "Those things...those giant cockroaches or whatever you want to call them...they took him...put one of those things on his back...those harnesses..."

"No...". He said softly. Pope couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was the worst thing she could've told him...even worse than death in his mind.

"I tried to find him again...but...Bingham and his men...they found me...I thought at first he was a good man, that he could help me but as soon as he realized who I was he seemed to take a sadistic pleasure in torturing me however he could...I couldn't keep up with where Brandon was at that point..."

Pope started to pace back and forth. He ran his hands through his hair and he soon became nauseous. "You let them turn my son into a freak...YOU LET THEM DO THAT TO HIM?"

"That is not fair John...I never..." Lea stared defensively.

"YOU LET THIS HAPPEN...YOU LET MY DAUGHTER DIE AND YOU TURNED MY SON INTO A MONSTER..." Pope stepped closer towards her and grabbed her by both arms. Lea flinched in pain as he dug his thumbs into her arms. He gritted his teeth as he lowered his voice. "They should've just let you rot!"

"POPE!" Ann stood at the entrance of the tent, carrying a bowl. She looked completely appalled by what he had said.

Pope turned towards her and quickly headed out of the tent. "Don't worry I'm leaving..." he replied as he passed by Ann.

"Are you alright?" Ann rushed over to Lea.

Lea wiped the tears from her face and tried her best to suppress her own emotions. "It's alright...John walked out of our lives years ago...I should've known finding him again would be a waste of time..."

.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've gained a follower! Yay! I still can't believe more people aren't writing/into Pope fanfics! It's just really surprising to me. Well hope the few of you reading this out there at least enjoys it. I'll try to update again soon. **

**Chapter 5**

"COVER ME LYLE, I'M GOING IN!" Pope charged towards the group of Skitters with great determination. The other Berserkers followed his lead and soon they cut down the whole group. Pope stood over the remains of the Skitters, proudly looking at his accomplishment as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Pope you're insane! I don't know how you didn't get us all killed...you are one lucky son of a bitch!" Lyle remarked.

"It ain't luck..." Pope replied.

Boon approached from behind. "Fuck me Pope! That was awesome!"

Pope turned towards him and smiled.

"Shit Pope you're bleeding..." Tector propped his rifle over his shoulder.

Pope looked down at himself, quickly feeling for wounds but soon noticed the blood dripping down his arm. He pressed his hand against the wound briefly. "Damn.,..didn't even feel it...just a graze...Nothing to worry about." Pope started to head back towards their vehicles but as soon as he took a few steps he felt his legs buckle beneath him.

Lyle quickly grabbed hold of Pope, keeping him from falling. "The hell it's not...we gotta get you back to camp..."

.

Tom helped Weaver load Bingham and his men in the back of a truck. Each were blindfolded with their hands bound behind their back.

"Going to have Johnson and Briggs drive them about 20 miles out and dump them off...even if they manage to come back this way, we'll be long gone by then..." Weaver instructed.

"No sense in holding onto to them any longer...they're just added weight we don't need...although I'm sure Pope will be pissed he didn't have a say in this." Tom stated.

"Pope's a lose cannon enough as it...having them here just agitates him even more...it's better this way." Weaver said.

"Well let's get these men on the move...Pope and the other Berserkers should be back from their scouting mission any moment now...best they are gone before he gets back." Tom added.

.

"I'm fine!..." Pope shrugged away from Lyle as he led him towards the medical tent. "It's just a scratch..."

"Hell Pope...you almost passed out..." Lyle replied.

"Almost being the operative word...I just turned around too fast is all...I don't need a babysitter." Pope remarked.

"I just thought you might not go because..."

Pope stopped and turned towards Lyle. "Because of what?" He glared at him.

Lyle quickly grew uncomfortable. "Well I mean...people have been talking...since your ex is there and all... I thought maybe..."

"I don't give a fuck who's in there...and as for all the talking people need to mind their own business...now piss off..." Pope turned away and entered into the medical tent. Ann was busy putting away supplies not noticing he had come in. Pope cleared his throat and she looked over her shoulder at him.

"If you've come to berate Lea some more, you've wasted your time...she's sleeping but even if she wasn't I won't allow it." Ann stated sternly.

"No...seems I got clipped...but you should see the Skitters." Pope laughed a little to himself and turned his injured arm towards her.

"Alright...take off your jacket and shirt and let's have a look..." Ann ordered.

Pope struggle with his injured arm to undress. "Well I usually like for someone to buy me dinner first but if Mason isn't..."

"Can it with the jokes Pope...I don't want to hear it." Ann told him as she took a closer look at his arm.

Pope flinched from the pain. "Easy Nurse Nightingale..."

"You should be glad I'm being this gentle..." Ann remarked as she tended his wound.

"What crawled up your ass?" Pope snapped back.

"Do you care about anyone but yourself? I know you can be a selfish bastard but do you know how many of us would give anything to have any of our loved ones back? You of all people get that and you practically spit in her face!" Ann stated.

"It's easy for you to judge something you know nothing about...what did she tell you? I'm some low life bastard that abandoned her and my kids? Yeah well...that's not what happened...we had our problems...just because I moved out didn't mean I wasn't trying to be there for my kids but as soon as I got arrested she was gone...took them all the way to Florida! Five years I didn't see them because of her...FIVE YEARS!...by the time I got out I was a stranger to them...I tried to reconnect with them...went to visit as much as I could but it was never the same..." Pope insisted.

Ann finished bandaging his arm and stared him in the eye. "I just learned far more from you than I have from her...there you're done...you can go..."

Pope looked over to where Lea was sleeping on the other side of the tent. He clinched his jaw then looked back at Ann. "Thanks for the patch up..." Pope stated sarcastically then started to leave but Ann called to him just before he exited.

"Just in case there's an ounce of you with any concern...Lea wasn't sexually assaulted by those men...banged up quite a bit but that was it...just thought you might want to know..." Ann told him then went back to stocking supplies.

Pope stared silently at her for a moment then left. He walked over towards his tent and went inside. He flopped down on his cot, leaving one leg draped off the side and sighed heavily and closed his eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair and opened his eyes again. "It doesn't matter...it doesn't matter to me what happened to her or not...it doesn't matter..."

"Who are you talking to?" Pope heard Maggie's voice and quickly sat up.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Pope sat completely up and slid over slightly giving room for Maggie to sit down.

"You can't exactly knock on a tent..." Maggie replied as she smiled and sat down next to him.

Pope looked at her almost as if he was surprised she sat down. "You know what I mean smart ass..." He smirked.

"Heard what you did today..." Maggie started to speak but Pope interrupted.

"If you came here to lecture me about how badly I treat my wife...my ex wife, Ann already beat you to it so you can leave..." Pope gestured towards the entrance.

"Uh...I was talking about the Skitters...heard you went and busted up their whole camp...cleared the whole area...we should be able to cover a good amount of ground tomorrow when we move camp...that was a pretty crazy for what was just supposed to just be a scouting mission..." Maggie told him.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing...did you actually pay me a compliment?" Pope smiled at her.

"Don't let it go to your head...I'll try not to let it happen again." She joked. "So...that's your old lady huh?"

"Something like that..." Pope replied.

"So how do you feel about that? Having her here I mean?" Maggie asked.

"Why are you jealous Maggie May?" Pope teased.

"In your dreams Pope..." Maggie laughed. They both sat there for a few moments in silence. "You didn't answer my question..."

Pope shook his head. "There's nothing to tell...She's here...she's not here...what difference does it make?"

"You trying to convince me you don't care about her or yourself?" Maggie questioned.

"Please...I don't need to convince anybody of anything..." Pope quickly looked unamused.

"Are you forgetting I know you better than anyone else here? I know you care about her no matter what comes out of that mouth of yours...you can't hide that from me..." Maggie stated.

Pope looked at her sternly. "Why don't you go talk about feelings with your little boyfriend?"

"Pope come on..." Maggie remarked.

"Let me put things a little clearer for that blond brain of yours...get...out..." Pope got up, walked over to the entrance and held open the flap.

Reluctantly, Maggie got up and started to walk out. "I just think you should quit lying to yourself...".

If there had ever been an instance where Pope wanted to slam a door, it was at that moment. Who did she think she was, trying to tell him how he felt? He couldn't understand why people were being so nosey in the first place. That was the problem in this camp, the need to be so touchy feely. Well Pope didn't need that. He didn't need anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Pope kept watch with a few other Berserkers as Weaver began moving the 2nd Mass onward. As soon as they cleared the area, Pope and his men would fall in behind and they'd try to cover as many miles as they could that day.

Matt came running to his post, carrying a paper bag and was out of breath. He gasped as he sat down next to Pope and breathed heavily.

"You alright there kid?" Pope looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah..." Matt replied as he slowly caught his breath. "Just ran the whole way so dad wouldn't see me."

Pope grinned and laughed a little. "I love it! The rebelous young Mason...Whatcha got good for me?"

"Just some coffee and a couple of biscuits...no more cinnamon rolls left..." Matt handed him the bag.

"Damn that's a real shame..." Pope remarked as he kept his eyes peeled for anyone or thing approaching.

"So..." Matt stated but gave a long pause after.

Pope looked at Matt suspiciously. "So...what?"

"That woman my brother found...she's your wife?" Matt asked.

Pope rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "Oh God not you too!" He muttered to himself.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked innocently.

"Nothing kid...what do you want to know...and she's my ex wife by the way." Pope remarked.

"What about your kids? Why didn't they find them too?" Matt looked as if he was genuinely concerned and Pope couldn't help but think how difficult the world must seem to a kid his age. He couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Well...seems my daughter died..." Hearing the words come out of his own mouth made his heart ache. He had tried to push the thought of her out of his mind but suddenly it all seemed so real.

"I'm sorry...I know what it's like to lose someone you love..." Matt rested his hand on Pope's shoulder. "What happened to your son...is he dead too?"

Pope just stared at him and remained silent. He had tried so hard not to let what happened affect him but suddenly he felt like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. His heart began to race, he began to sweat and it was hard to breath. His voice cracked slightly as he began to speak. "I don't know...now scram before your pop comes looking for you..."

"I thought I'd..." Matt seemed to almost ignore Pope's orders.

"I SAID BEAT IT! GET LOST KID!" Pope couldn't hardly stand it any longer. He could feel his body start to tremble.

Matt looked at him hurt and ran off. Pope watched and he soon was out of sight. Pope turned to hide himself more behind the broken down wall shielding him as he uttered a sound like no other come from the very pit of him. He leaned forward on his knees and covered his mouth with his hand trying to muffle the sound. He wept uncontrollably for a few minutes as his whole body violently shook. Soon he slowly started to calm himself as he tried taking deep breaths. He gasped for air as he wiped the tear stains from his face. He stood up and looked around for a moment hoping no one had seen or heard him. If anyone had they weren't letting on and he did his best to push it all from his mind. He couldn't let anything like that happen again. Attachments to people only cause problems, distractions from keeping on point. That point was killing Skitters and taking back their world. That was all that mattered. He kept repeating that to himself over and over as he sat back down at his post and gripped his rifle tightly.

.

"Lea...what are you doing out here? You should be on the med bus..." Ann stated as she saw Lea helping others load the last of their supplies.

"I feel good today...thought I'd make myself useful." She replied.

"As your doctor I must insist you get on the med bus...you still need to regain your strength..." Ann ordered.

Lea looked at the family apologetically but did as Ann ordered. Lourdes was already on the bus, along with Alexis curled up in the back, sleeping soundly.

"I was wondering where you were..." Lourdes remarked as she saw Lea step onto the bus followed by Ann. Ann hopped in the driver's seat and started the engine.

Lea looked out the window for a moment then sat down looking disappointed.

"Are you looking for Pope?" Lourdes asked.

"That obvious huh?" Lea stated.

Lourdes laughed a little as she took inventory of all their supplies. "Uh yeah...don't worry...I won't tell although I don't know how many people would believe me if I said someone actually wanted to see Pope." Lourdes couldn't help but laugh at herself then soon became embarrassed and red faced. "I'm sorry...that was a mean thing to say...I shouldn't have said that..."

"It's alright." Lea reassured her. "I have no delusions about John...but he can be a good man when he wants to be..."

Lourdes still looked embarrassed and apologetic.

Lea couldn't help but feel like she needed to lighten the mood. "And he's amazing in bed..."

Lourdes burst out laughing.

"Hey what's so funny back there?" Ann called out.

"Nothing..." Lourdes replied back as she smiled at Lea. She could't help but continue to laugh but soon she regained her composure."Is he really?" She smiled slyly.

Lea smiled back at her and nodded.

.

"So are we going to try and find him?" Ben asked his father as they drove down the road.

Tom glanced over at his son for a moment then directed his eyes back to the road. "Lea said she wasn't sure where they could've taken him. Seeing all that happened while she was held captive there's no telling how separated they really are. Any group of harnessed kids we find, we'll do our best to free them but without a starting point I don't see how there's much else we can do."

"Does he even want to find his son?" Ben asked defensively.

Tom glanced back over at Ben. "I can't imagine he wouldn't..."

"I can...he hates me...hates what they've made me into...Pope won't ever accept his son that way..." Ben said angrily.

"Let's hope you're wrong but even if you're not, there's plenty of people here that would. He'll have a new family if it comes to that and I'm sure you'll help him as much as you can too." Tom tried to reassure him.

Ben leaned his head against the window and stared out. "It's not the same..." He said softly.

.

Matt and Maggie laughed as they continued to play "I spy".

Hal looked over his shoulder at Matt in the backseat as he drove. "You two are driving me crazy!" He joked.

"Oh come on...it's fun!" Maggie nudged him in the side.

"Hey Mattie don't you have a book or something you can read? I'd like to talk to Maggie for a bit."

"Ok...I guess..." Matt looked disappointed but pulled a book from his backpack and started reading.

The smile quickly left Maggie's face as she grew concerned. "What's the matter?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but...I saw you coming out of Pope's tent last night...what was that all about?" Hal asked.

Maggie quickly grew defensive. "Don't take this the wrong way and what's that all about!?...not that I need your permission but we were talking...just talking..."

"I didn't mean it that way..." Hal stated but Maggie quickly interrupted.

"Oh I think that's exactly what you meant and first off you should trust me...and second...God Hal it's Pope! Are you kidding me?" Maggie folded her arms across her chest and stared our the window. "I spy with my little eye a freaking jackass..." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry...but you getting so defensive isn't helping..." Hal remarked.

"Well too bad!" Maggie snarled.

.

Pope and Tector each got on their motorcycles along with the rest of the Berserkers.

"You alright boss?" Tector asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Pope snapped back at him.

"You're just quieter than usual...sorry I asked." Tector's eyes widened and he looked away from Pope.

"Alright you ladies...no time for chit chat...let's roll!" Pope waved as he took off to catch up with the group.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I keep flip flopping on what the rating of this story should be...I haven't quite decided but I may be changing it back to "M" soon if only due to the swearing and violence. I haven't quite decided how far to take things so if you are 18 and over and I change it to "M" be sure to add the story to your alert list! PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to hear people's take on my story!**

**Chapter 7**

The 2nd Mass. stayed on the move for days...barely stopping long enough to sleep. They ran into a few Mechs and Skitters along the way but nothing they couldn't handle, especially with the Berserkers relentlessly keeping watch. Pope had done his best to avoid Lea each day. He knew she was looking to speak to him again but he had nothing else to say to her. Even with the occasional disapproving eye from Tom Mason, he managed to dodge her each day. Finally the group came to an old train yard, turning the bottom level of the train station itself into a make shift medical center. On the upper level there was an old café, easy for the group to set up a mess hall as well as other areas that could be used for storing weapons, supplies and meeting rooms. Multiple train cars littered the yard, including a dining car attached to a few sleeper cars. Pope eyed it immediately and quickly took claim to it for himself and his fellow Berserkers.

"We'll have Popetown up and running in no time, even better, we'll reestablish "The Nest" in that dining car...every Popetown needs a proper bar!" He laughed.

Tom Mason started to disapprove but Weaver quickly stopped him.

"Let him have it Tom...there's plenty of room for the rest of us...besides...people will need a place to unwind and relax...these bridges above us will give us all good cover from ships passing by. This will be a good place to rest awhile and restock our supplies as much as we can. We're running low on ammo and we need to stay put awhile and give Pope and his men a chance to make some more of those Mech metal bullets..." Weaver advised.

"I just hate how he waltzes in and takes over without even checking with anyone else..." Tom complained.

"He'll always be that way...best to pick your battles with him Tom...now why don't you go find a train car of your own for your family to settle into...meet back in the main train station in about two hours...I'll spread the word to the others.

.

Lyle scribbled "The Nest" on a piece of cardboard with magic marker and duct taped it to the side of the dining car. Tector was inside with Pope rearranging the furniture that was there.

"Perfect...there's already a bar...we don't have to make one huh?" Tector remarked.

"Hell yeah...now we just have to scavenge us some alcohol and get Boon working on some moonshine...can't always be serving the good stuff...gotta give those cheap bastards out there the shitty stuff once they've had a few...we don't want to burn through our supplies too fast." Pope replied.

"I'll be right back...going to go see what all we have left in the truck..." Tector headed outside.

Pope smiled but quickly went back to work. He pulled boxes marked "glassware" out from underneath the bar and started setting them out. Once Tector was gone, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a flask. "Don't worry...I brought my own..." He laughed to himself as he poured himself a drink. He heard the door open again and looked up but the smile on his face quickly left. "What do you want?" He asked smugly.

Lea approached the bar and sat across from him on one of the stools.

"We ain't serving tonight so you might as well leave..." Pope snarled at her.

"You're drinking..." Lea remarked.

"Just say whatever it is you're here to say and leave...I don't have time for idle chit chat..." Pope stated.

"You've got a business to run?" Lea asked sarcastically.

"That's right...I do!" Pope snapped back.

Lea took and deep breath and sighed. "Can't we just talk like two normal people?"

Pope took a swig of his drink but kept his eyes on her then rested the glass back hard on the counter. "We've never been two normal people..."

"I want your help finding Brandon..." Lea insisted.

Pope shook his head and started unpacking the boxes again. "He wouldn't be with those things if you had never taken them from me to begin with...hell even Tanya might still be alive..."

"I don't care if you think this is all my fault...blame me all you want but help me find our son!" Lea pleaded.

Pope stopped and leaned on the counter for a moment. He stared down at the floor trying to figure out what he wanted to say next. "Why?"

Lea looked at him clearly taken aback. "Why?...because he's your son?"

"No...I mean why did you take them away from me? You could've stayed...I only had to serve five years...four if I played nice in the joint...they could've stayed a part of my life...I wouldn't have gotten out and been a complete stranger to them..." Pope was surprisingly calm but sounded hurt at the same time. It was the first sign of real emotion Lea had seen from him in a long time.

"You had already left us John..." Lea told him.

"NO..." He fought back his anger as hard as he could and tried to stay calm. "No...I just needed some space...I told you that...I told you I just needed some space and time to sort some things out...I never intended it to be permanent...you knew that!" Pope insisted.

"You moved out...you left me alone with two young kids...then that stunt you pulled with Brandon and that guy in the neighborhood..." Lea started to say but Pope cut her off.

"HE PRACTICALLY RAN OVER OUR SON IN THE STREET! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? I TOLD THAT JERK TO STOP SPEEDING THROUGH THERE AND HE PRACTICALLY SPIT IN MY FACE...I had no show Brandon how to stand up for himself...I...I just didn't expect it to go that far..." Pope grabbed his glass and drank what remained then quickly poured himself another, emptying the flask. "Shit...Tector better find something in that that truck..."

"I'm just saying...you left us then you landed in jail...we had no means of taking care of ourselves...I had to move to Florida...my family was there and I needed help...I had nothing!" Lea replied.

"My brother would've taken care of you while I was gone..." Pope insisted.

Lea laughed a little then grew angry herself. "Billy?...You can't be serious...he's part of the reason why I left in the first place..."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Pope looked at her confused.

"Just...nevermind...forget it...we're getting off track...we need to focus on our son..." Lea tried to redirect the conversation but Pope wasn't ready to let go.

Pope came our from behind the bar and approached her. She started to stand up but he quickly rushed towards her and shoved her back down. "No...you tell me what you meant by that..." Pope stared her straight in the eyes as he shoved his finger in her face.

Pope could see in Lea's eyes how much she regretted mentioning it but reluctantly she spoke. "Your brother...had a different idea of taking care of me than either you or I would have..."

"No..." Pope shook his head but his eyes were locked on her.

"Yes John...and I think deep down you know that...you know your brother...and you know me...you've always been able to tell when I wasn't telling you the truth...am I lying to you now?" Lea asked.

Pope clinched his jaw. "I'll admit my brother was no saint...especially when it came to women but he wouldn't have laid a finger on you...he wouldn't have done that to me..." He insisted.

Lea didn't speak, she just stared at him.

Pope could feel his eyes beginning to well up with tears and quickly turned away from her. "Dammit..." Pope uttered to himself and rubbed his face with his hands. He looked back at her for a moment and she could see in his eyes he knew what she was saying was true. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"And what...have you sit in prison and stew about it for years? Then what would've happened when you got out?" Lea asked.

"I would've..." Pope stopped himself and walked back behind the bar. "I probably would've killed him myself..."

"Which is exactly why I never told you..." Lea remarked.

Pope grabbed his drink, took a sip then sat it on the bar in front of her. "Finish it..."

Lea looked down at the glass then back at Pope. He nodded his head and gestured towards the glass for her to drink. Lea took a deep breath then gulped down the last of his whiskey, sitting the glass back on the bar but keeping a firm grip on it. Pope smiled and laughed to himself a little when she struggled a little to swallow but she held it down. He looked away for a moment then back at her as she took another deep breath.

"Wow!" She remarked as she held her chest for a moment.

Pope looked at her and smiled. "That's my girl..."

Lea started to take her hand away but Pope gently took hold of it with his. He locked eyes with her and the smile quickly faded and he grew serious again.

"Did my brother ever...ever hurt you?" He asked softly.

"He came the first night after your sentencing...drunk as a skunk...he tried but luckily passed out before he really did anything. The kids were terrified...that's when I packed them up and we left..." Lea told him.

Tector entered the dining car not realizing Lea was in there and immediately began talking. "Got a few bottles of poison here Pope! At least enough for a little...fun...oh...sorry...I didn't know anyone was here."

Pope quickly jerked his hand away from hers and his demeanor turned hard and cold. "She was just leaving...that's the problem with women...they just want to talk everything to death..." Pope stepped as far away behind the bar from the counter as he could but kept his eyes on Tector.

Lea waited as she stared at Pope for a moment then looked at Tector. He awkwardly smiled at her, clearly uncomfortable and not knowing what to do or say as he held a small box in his arms.

"Bring those here Tec..." He then redirected his attention towards Lea. "Why don't you go cry to that Mason jerk...I'm sure he'd be a real sucker for your sob story...me...I'm not buying it...I've got nothing else to say to you."

Lea looked as if he had slapped her in the face but she didn't say another word before turning to leave.

"Well...that was awkward..." Tector nervously laughed as he walked over to the bar.

"Let's see what you got in here...this may be just enough for us Berserkers to polish off tonight..." Pope remarked as he reached for a bottle.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Pope staggered out of the dining car, 1/3 remaining in a bottle of whiskey in one hand and his handgun in another. The 2nd Mass. was still and quiet, only slight movement from those on guard around the perimeter. He made his way to the edge of camp and stared out into the darkness. Random flashes of blue and green far off in the distant sky. Pope raised his gun, closed one eye and pretended to fire at each flash. He heard something behind him and quickly spun around, gun still raised.

"Watch it there Pope!" Weaver raised both hands, still grasping his rifle in one.

Pope laughed a little then shook his gun towards Weaver. "You gotta be careful there Captain...sneaking up on people like that..." Pope lowered his weapon by his side.

"Why don't you put that away for now..." Weaver insisted. "I'd feel a lot better if you did..."

Pope shook his head and took a gulp from his bottle. "Don't worry...I've got everything under control..."

"Is that so?...looks to me like that bottle you've got there's running the show..." Weaver remarked.

"What?...Can't a man unwind every once in awhile without someone breathing down his neck?" Pope snapped back.

"No harm in that...but I don't think that's the reason you've been hitting that bottle so hard as of late..." Weaver stepped closer to Pope. "Why don't you give it a rest for a bit and get some sleep while you can?"

"I don't need you or anyone else in this hell hole telling me what to do or how to feel...I'm so sick of everyone thinking they know me and know what's best for me... I decide...I decide what's best..." Pope stated defensively.

"Why don't you tell me a little more about that?" Weaver sat down on a log near Pope. Pope just stared at him a moment before speaking again.

"I don't need to talk about my feelings Cap...that's for people like Tom Mason..." Pope sat next to him. "I would offer you a drink but seems I finished it off..." Pope laughed as he tossed the empty bottle on the ground. "But that shouldn't be a surprise right? Good ol' Pope...nothing but a selfish bastard...but you know what? I'm ok with that...in fact I'm proud of it...this selfish bastard has taken out more Mechs and Skitters than half the people in this camp...this world is was made for people like me...kill or be killed...that's all that matters now...nothing else..."

"You know...my wife and I separated long before the invasion...we fought like cats and dogs too. Hell we couldn't stand to hardly be in the same room together but it was our girls that kept us connected to one another...if my wife was still alive and walked into camp today...believe it or not I'd be happy to see her...she's still the mother of my children, I did love her once..." Weaver told him.

"That's touching...really Captain...I think I even threw up in my mouth a little there..." Pope said sarcastically.

"Joke all you want Pope but you've been given a second chance...a second chance that everyone else here would gladly give their right arm for...don't throw it way over your pride." Weaver replied.

"Pride...that's what you think this is all about? No offense Cap but you don't know shit..." Pope insisted.

"Maybe...but if a woman looked at me the way she looks at you...I'd have a hard time just walking away from that. There's still love in her eyes..." Weaver patted him on the back and started to get up.

"Oh that...that's probably just indigestion..." Pope laughed as he stared back into the darkness.

"Keep laughing Pope..." Weaver started walking back towards his post. "But everyday now is precious...don't wait to come to your senses and have it end up too late...regret will destroy the strongest of men..."

.

The next morning early a few scouts came running back to camp led by Maggie and Ben.

"TOM!...About five miles out we saw a couple of Skitters with a small group of harnessed kids, collecting scrap metal. There aren't many and they don't seem to be guarded by Mechs." Maggie told him.

Lea approached at the tail end of the conversation. "What's not guarded by Mechs?"

Tom turned towards her and gently rested his hand on her shoulder. "A small group of harnessed kids..."

Lea's eyes widened. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get them!"

"Now hold on...you're still weak...you should stay here...I'll send a group out to try and retrieve them." Tom instructed.

"I'm going with them..." Lea insisted.

"Lea please...you're safer here...you need to stay..." Tom told her.

"The hell I am! My son could be with them! I'm going after him." Lea replied.

"It's ok Tom, I'll keep an eye on her...I'll go tell Pope and we'll take a couple of Berserkers with us..." Maggie rushed off towards the dining car.

Tom looked back at Lea. "Are you sure you feel up to this?...Do you know how to handle a gun?"

"I was married to John, what do you think?" Lea remarked.

"Alright...let's get you squared away then...just be careful." Tom lead her towards the station to get her armed.

.

Pope struggled to wake up but his head throbbed like it was in a vice. "Bloody hell..." He groaned as he got up and stepped outside. The sunlight practically blinding him, he struggled to see as he made his way towards the main station. He entered through one of the main doors and was almost immediately greeted by Tom Mason.

"Well it's about time your dragged your ass out of bed." Tom remarked.

"Piss off Mason...I've got a killer hangover and I'm not in the mood for your shit..." Pope snarled.

"Clearly you're not in the mood for anything...you can't even go try to rescue your own son!" Tom snapped back.

Pope paused and turned back towards him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Maggie, Lea and a few others went to retrieve a group of harnessed kids not too far from here..." Tom started to explain.

"Why the hell didn't someone wake me?" Pope asked.

Tom shook his head. "Maggie tried...she said you were out cold..." Tom told him.

"WELL SHE SHOULD'VE TRIED HARDER!" Pope rushed out of the building, frantically looking in all directions when he observed Maggie and some others leading back a small group of kids back to camp. His legs felt like lead but he ran towards them as fast as he could. Maggie glared at him as she passed by him while he searched the face of each child as they passed. They all looked too small to be Brandon but he looked anyways. After they all passed by him he noticed Lea trailing slowly behind.

"Lea..." Pope reached out to her as she walked close by but she shrugged him off. "Lea wait!...". He grabbed her arm more firmly and pulled her back towards him.

"What? What do you care...you couldn't even bother to wake up!" Lea looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I...I didn't know...Brandon? Was he there? Was he with them?" Pope asked.

Lea shook her head no and he gently released her arm. She walked away from him as he looked back in the direction they came from.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Tom approached Ann in the mess hall as she was getting something to eat. "Good to see you finally taking a break..."

Ann smiled but sighed heavily as she took a seat. "Those kids...We were able to deharness a few but many of them didn't make it..."

"I don't understand...I thought we had the technology now from the Volm to free all harnessed children...What went wrong?" Tom asked.

"Some of those children have been harnessed for a long time, much longer than we've seen before...their bodies were starting to contort and thick skin starting to form around the harness unlike I've ever seen before..." Ann told him.

Tom couldn't help but think of the hardened skin around Ben's spikes, thankful they were able to remove his harness before it was too late. He couldn't help but wonder if they had just slowed down the inevitable.

"You're thinking about Ben?" Ann asked.

"How can I not? Aren't you?" Tom replied.

"Actually I was thinking more about Pope's son...after talking to Lea more it seems he was taken quite some time ago...if her timeline is correct then he's been harnessed for far longer than Ben was...Even if we do find him..." Ann didn't need to finish her sentence for Tom to know where she was going.

"...it may be too late..." Tom remarked.

"Exactly...I hate saying it but I can't help but wonder..." Ann added.

Tom rested his head in his hands for a moment then looked back up at her. "Pope is going to be bad enough to deal with just finding his own kid harnessed...how is he going to deal with a son unable to be freed if that is in fact the case."

"How is Lea? She has herself convinced that we'll find him, free him and they can return to some sense of normalcy...I think she even wants to reconnect with Pope...it's all turning into a disaster waiting to happen." Ann remarked.

"Thanks for telling me...I'll try talking to Pope...maybe I can make some kind of difference." Tom started to leave but Ann grabbed his hand.

"Wait...are you sure you're the right person for that?" Ann asked.

"No...but is there even such a thing when it comes to Pope?" Tom replied.

"No but there's one person here who Pope seems to tolerate the most...Maggie...maybe if it comes from her he'll actually listen...let me talk to her, see if she doesn't mind trying and let's go from there." Ann advised.

.

Maggie approached Pope as he and some of the others were melting down Mech metal for bullets in the train yard. He didn't notice her approach until she called out to him.

"Well...Maggie May...this is a surprise...you ready to come back to your home with the Berserkers or is that young Mason boy not satisfying you the way you need?" Pope smirked.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "You're such a pig..." Maggie knew this conversation wasn't going to be as easy as she hoped. She balked at the thought when Ann first approached her but she found herself liking Lea and that's why she was doing this.

"Well then, what do you want?" Pope asked.

"Take a walk with me...we need to talk..." Maggie insisted.

"So it is the Mason boy...you do want to get me alone..." Pope laughed.

"Don't push your luck..." Maggie started to walk away but Pope followed after her.

"You know there was a time when you used to laugh at my sense of humor..." Pope remarked.

"There was a time when I used to pretend you were funny..." Maggie replied.

"Alright, I give up...what do I owe this pleasure?" Pope asked.

Maggie stopped and turned towards him. The seriousness in her face made him nervous and he didn't like it though he wouldn't dare show it.

"If you do find your son...how are you going to handle that?" Maggie asked.

Pope shrugged and broke eye contact with her. "I don't know, I haven't given it any thought..."

"Well you need to...those kids we brought back today...we lost many of them...even if he's found there's no guarantee we can remove the harness...you need to be prepared for that and so does Lea..." Maggie insisted.

"You mean he might be a razor back...coat hanger like the Mason kid? Yeah, whatever..." Pope stated.

Maggie grabbed his arm with one hand and cupped his face with another, forcing him to look at her. "You don't get it John...you could get him back only to turn around and lose him again and permanently this time. That harness was so imbedded into some of those kids there was no way to free them, not even with the technology given to us for it by the Volm...some of them were too far gone..."

Pope gently grabbed her hand and brushed it away from his face. "You never call me John..."

"Are you even listening?...the Skitters...they were harnessed themselves once...who knows what they looked liked before but the more we discover about them the more it's becoming clear that they were taken once just like the rest of our children and enslaved..." Maggie told him.

"You saying my son might be turning into a Skitter?" Pope looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm saying it's a possibility you need to be prepared for...and so does Lea..." Maggie insisted.

Pope stared at her in silence then soon turned away from her and began to walk away.

"POPE!" Maggie called after him.

Pope turned back and addressed her as he walked backwards. "STAY AWAY FROM ME MAGGIE IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU..."

Maggie watched, feeling exasperated, as Pope headed back to the dining car.

.

Pope pounded his fist so hard against the dining car wall he thought for a moment he may have broken it. He didn't care what Maggie said, there was no way his son was turning into a Skitter...no way...but he couldn't get what she said out of his head. It was bad enough to know he had been harnessed, but this...was something he couldn't deal with. All he felt in that moment was fear and he hated it. He'd give anything to feel something else in that moment...to feel anything but fear.

"John?..." Lea closed the door behind her as she stepped in.

Pope turned around as he heard her and just stared at her in silence. He didn't have anything snarky to say like usual, all he could do was stare.

Lea looked as if she was about to speak but when she saw the expression on John's face, she froze. She didn't need him to say anything for her to know something was wrong.

John rushed over to her and quickly slipped one arm around her waist, pulling her in close and with his other his hand cupped her face as he pressed his mouth hard against hers. He felt his entire body flood with warmth but he abruptly broke the embrace, still holding her close with his palm against her cheek. He knew what he was doing was a mistake but at the same time couldn't stop himself. He pressed his forehead against hers with his eyes closed. "Tell me to stop...tell me..."

"No..." She whispered.

Pope pressed his lips against hers again, more gently this time as his hand began to trace the small of her back.

"Pope, Captain Weaver was wanting to know...oh shit..." Tector realized he had walked into the dining car at the wrong moment, wishing he could just turn around and sneak out undetected but it was too late.

Pope broke away from Lea and stepped past her closer towards Tec. He rested his hands on his hips and looked Tector square in the eye. "What?" He asked sternly.

"Well...uh...I...um..." Tector couldn't help but stumble over his words.

"Spit it out Tec..." Pope quickly grew agitated.

"Weaver wanted to know how much ammo we could put out in a few days...they're running though and don't want to be caught by surprise..." Tector spoke as fast as he could then turned around and walked out without even waiting for an answer.

Pope just shook his head. Half irritated with Tector and half irritated with himself. He could hear Lea step closer behind him. She started to slip her arms around his waist but he gently pushed them away and turned to face her. "I shouldn't have kissed you..."

"It's alright...I..." Lea started to speak but Pope cut her off.

"No it's not...I don't need this...or want it..." Pope insisted.

Lea looked at him hurt and confused.

"Don't you get it? I don't need this...you...Brandon...you're a weakness...you'll make me weak because I'll spend more time worrying about you than doing what needs to be done..." Pope said sternly.

"What needs to be done is surviving and taking care of your family..." Lea replied.

"I can't Lea...I just can't...not now...and I don't know if I can ever..." Pope rubbed his forehead.

"You really don't care about us at all do you?" Lea asked as her eyes began to well up with tears.

Pope stepped closer towards her, wrapping both arms around her and pulling her into his chest. "That's just it...it's just the opposite...you deserve more than what I can give you..."

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Pope stood guard at the perimeter of the camp as Tector approached.

"Hey boss...thought I'd see if ya needed a relief...they're about to serve some grub in the main station..." Tector remarked.

Pope glanced over at him then directed his attention back out in the darkness. "I'm good...I might grab something later..."

Tector hung around for a few minutes not saying anything else but Pope felt like he was about to burn a whole through him from staring.

"Something you wanted Tec?" Pope asked.

"Funny you ask...well...I uh..." Tector seemed awkward and uncomfortable.

"The funny thing is, you not able to just come right out and say whatever is on your mind...for God sake's Tec just spit it out for once..." Pope complained.

"Yeah...well...just wanted to say I didn't mean to interrupt...you know...before...with Lea...and you..." Tector started to walk away but Pope's voice stopped him.

"Hey Tec...it's nothing...really...just feeling a little nostalgic for a moment...it passed..." Pope told him.

"Oh...just seemed like more is all..." Tec replied.

"I don't care what it seemed like...I'm telling you right now...as soon as we find my son...remove that leech from his back and he's good to go, I have half a mind to drop them off at Charleston...or someplace else safe...and out of my hair." Pope remarked. "I don't need that weighing on my shoulders...I'm here to fight...kill as many Skitters as I can...that's all that matters."

"You keep saying that but I'm starting to think you don't believe it yourself." Maggie remarked as she walked up.

Tector smiled at Maggie and nodded to Pope as he walked back towards the station.

"Aw hell...what do you want now? Didn't I already tell you to stay away from me?" Pope asked.

"Well I was never one to listen to much of what you had to say anyways..." Maggie smirked.

Pope stared at her and slowly grinned for a moment. "Come on Maggie...what do you want from me now? Huh? You've been coming around so much lately I'm starting to really believe you care!"

"I like it here...with these people...I don't want you to screw that up..." Maggie told him.

Pope laughed. "Me?...What makes you think I'm going to screw things up for you? You've done a fine job screwing up your own life so far, you don't need my help!"

"I'm just worried...I'm worried that you won't be able to handle it when we find your son..." Maggie told him.

"You mean If...we don't know that he's even still alive..." Pope corrected her.

"Does it make you feel better thinking that way? Trying not to care or act like it matters?" Maggie asked.

Pope started to get irritated. "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?" He took a few deep breaths and tried calming himself. "My relationship with Lea and my kids was broken a long time ago...time doesn't heal all wounds Maggie...some just grow deeper...and there are things that just can't be fixed, regardless of how you feel about it or not...then top that off with a good old fashioned alien invasion and it's just a mix of trouble!"

"I talked to Ben the other day...he's even worried...he knows the things the say about him behind his back..." Maggie stated but Pope cut her off.

"Oh no...I say all those things to lizard back's face!" Pope insisted.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about...what if Brandon is just like him...is that how you're going to treat him? Is that the kind of thing you're going to say to him?" Maggie couldn't help but get angry.

"I'm not going to worry about it Maggie...not now...not until I have to...that's the problem with you and everybody else. You want to sort everything out now before you even know what the hell is in front of you. I'm not going to live like that...constantly worrying and coming up with every little possible scenario of what ifs and what next...I can't change what's happened...all I can do is just live another day to kill me some more Skitters...I don't know why I'm the only person around here that sees that's what's most important!" Pope turned away from her and stared back out into the darkness as if she wasn't even there.

"Did you at least tell her the possibility of not being able to deharness your son? She has a right to know...you can't let her walk into that blindly." Maggie insisted.

Pope stared down at his feet and kicked at the dirt.

"I'll take that as a no..." Maggie snarled.

"Take it however you want...you think she outta know so much then tell her yourself...but you'll have to deal with that...not me..." Pope insisted.

"You're such a selfish bastard!" Maggie turned and started to walk away.

"YEP THAT'S ME!" He called out to her. " Fuckin' bitch...needs to mind her own damn business for a change..." Pope mumbled to himself.

.

The next morning Weaver and Tom were back studying the map trying to determine where to move on to next.

"Pope's produced a lot of ammo in a short amount of time...as much as I would like to stay here and rest a bit longer, I think we need to get back on the move...start packing everyone up and at first light tomorrow we'll head out. That will give the scouts some time to lay out a course and report back..." Weaver advised.

"I'll send Maggie and Hal..." Tom nodded and headed out of the main station. Ann was just coming in as he exited but she turned and followed him back out.

"What's up? What's going on?" Ann asked looking concerned.

"Nothing out of the ordinary...I'm sorry...I'm just overly focused this morning I guess...how's Lexie?" Tom asked as he gently brushed her arm with his hand.

"She's good...the other kids are still scared to be around her...I think she's lonely but Matt's been great with her." Ann remarked. "Are we leaving?"

"Yes...how did you know?" Tom asked.

Ann shrugged her shoulders. "Lucky guess I suppose...it just felt like it was time for us to be on the move again."

"I'm about to tell the others...I'm going to send Hal and Maggie to scout ahead and then first thing tomorrow we go..."

"I'll get the medical supplies ready..." Ann nodded and walked away from him.

Tom headed towards the dining car to alert Pope and the Berserkers. Pope had just stepped out and was stretching when he saw Tom approach and rolled his eyes. "Good Morning Monarch Mason! What do I owe this honor so bright and early?" Pope remarked sarcastically.

"That's funny Pope...I just came to tell you we are moving out at first light tomorrow so be ready...Hal and Maggie are going to go scout the area, I may need you and the Berserkers to clear the way if they run into any trouble." Tom instructed.

Pope sarcastically saluted Tom. "Yes sir! I'm always ready..."

"And colorful...at least you don't reek of alcohol this morning...that's a plus..." Tom mocked.

"Contrary to what you may think Mason, I'm not an alcoholic...not that I would care about your opinion of it even if I was..." Pope replied back.

"I don't have time for petty bickering with you this morning...just get your men ready..."Tom ordered.

Pope mumbled a few profanities under his breath but went to alert the other Berserkers.

.

"What the hell are those?" Maggie whispered to Hal.

Hal strained his eyes to see as they took cover behind rubble of what was left of a building. A few Mechs and Skitters circled around a small group of unknown aliens they hadn't seen before. Hal raised his head higher to gain a better look and soon his eyes widened. Quickly he ducked back down and Maggie could see him turn white as a ghost.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Maggie spoke softly, concerned.

Hal looked at her and shook his head. "Those aren't aliens...those are harnessed kids...or what's left of them...that could've been Ben if we hadn't found him when we did."

"Oh God...what do we do?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know...come on...let's get back quickly and let my dad know...hopefully he'll know what to do." Hal instructed.

.

"It's getting late...I thought they'd be back by now..." Tom approached Weaver at the perimeter of camp.

Weaver looked through his binoculars out towards the distance but it was quickly growing too dark for them to be of any use. "They'll be back...any minute..."

Lea approached carrying two bowls. "I thought you guys might be hungry..." She remarked as she handed each one.

"Thank you...that was thoughtful of you." Tom remarked. Weaver nodded his head as he took his as well.

"So...anything yet?" Lea asked.

"We're just waiting for Hal and Maggie to report back...I was hoping not to send the Berserkers out in complete darkness but it's been done before...it will all work out." Tom reassured her.

"Course it will! Light...dark...makes no difference to us..." Pope joked as he walked up with the other Berserkers. "Why don't you say we just going ahead and head in their direction...we'll meet them halfway...they're probably just off in the bushes somewhere making out like two crazy teenagers..."

"Wait...listen..." Weaver held his hand up to quiet everyone.

Soon they saw both Hal and Maggie returning on the motorbikes. Both hopped off quickly, out of breath and rushed over to Tom and Weaver. As soon as Maggie noticed Pope she tried to speak softly.

"Now...now...no time for secrets Maggie May..." Pope walked right up next to Tom as Maggie glared at him. "Well go on...finish what you were saying...I'm going to find out anyways seeing as me and my guys are going to be the ones saving the day once again..."

Maggie looked to Hal who kind of shrugged at her, not sure of what to do. Maggie rolled her eyes at Pope and continued talking to Tom and Weaver. "It's not a large group but there's something else with them...I'd rather speak to you in private about how to handle it."

"Maggie just tell me what it is...Pope's right...he and his men are going to be the ones going out there to face whatever it is and they need to be prepared." Tom insisted.

Maggie sighed deeply. "Fine...there are more harnessed kids there...but not like before...they don't hardly look human anymore at all...I didn't think they even were before Hal took a closer look."

They all looked towards Pope who instantly became defensive. "Don't even go there...not a single one of you..."

"What? I don't understand..." Lea looked at everyone confused.

Tom stared at Pope. "You didn't tell her?"

"There's nothing to tell Professor..." Pope snapped back.

"Tell me what?" Lea asked.

Everyone remained quiet and just looked at one another for someone to take the lead but their eyes kept leading back to Pope. Pope scratched his head for a moment then finally walked over to Lea and grabbed hold of her arm. "Come on...let's talk..."

The others watched with anticipation as Pope talked with Lea off to the side out of ear shot from all of them.

"This ain't gonna be good..." Lyle remarked.

"You got that right..." Tector stated.

Maggie couldn't help but start to chew on her nails as they waited for some idea of what was being said. Soon thereafter she got her answer when Lea slapped Pope hard across the face and stormed off. Pope rubbed his jaw and walked back over to the group.

"Alright...what's the plan..." Pope asked as if nothing had even happened.

"Do you need to take a moment?" Tom asked.

"Nope...let's get on with this..." Pope ordered.

"Treat it like any other...bring back as many kids as you can and Ann will try to free them from the harness if it's possible." Tom instructed.

"Dad...you didn't see them...they..." Hal started to speak but Tom interrupted.

"We have to try...we can't just leave them like that..." Tom insisted as his eyes connected with Pope's. Pope nodded to acknowledge he understood.

"Alright then...let's get in our vehicles and roll out..." Pope waved towards his men as he headed towards their vehicles. Hal and Maggie followed behind. Soon they noticed Lea heading back towards them, carrying something in her hand, wearing a thicker coat. She walked up to the vehicle without saying a word to anyone.

"What are you doing?" Pope asked her.

"I'm going with you..." Lea insisted as she tucked the firearm in her waistband.

Pope shook his head. "You're out of your mind...just stay here..."

Lea grabbed hold of his arm. "Our son could be there...I'm going...and there's nothing you can do or say to stop me!"

Pope rolled his eyes and heavily sighed. "Fine...I don't have time to argue with you...just do as your ordered and keep your head down...No ones going to babysit you...you hold your own."

.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So glad to see I have some new followers! Hope you continue to like the story and feel free to leave a review at the end of the chapter.**

**Chapter 11**

Pope did his best not to focus on Lea the whole ride but struggled each moment with it. He wished he had put his foot down and made her stay. All she was doing was giving him a headache he didn't need.

Maggie and Hal pulled off to the side of the road as Pope and his men followed their lead. Maggie stepped off her bike first and walked over towards Pope. "We'll head the rest of the way on foot so they won't hear us."

Pope turned to Lea. "Stay close to me...do what I say...you got it?"

Lea nodded and followed close behind. They walked about a half a mile before approaching the city. They made their way between the rubble to gain sight of the Mechs and Skitters. Pope could hear the rumble of distant thunder. "Storms coming...what timing..."

They could hear the hum from the Mechs as they got closer.

"Do you see them? The harnessed kids?" Lea whispered.

"Shut up..." Pope whispered back to her.

Hal and Maggie motioned for them to follow. Only two Mechs standing guard, they could easily take the two out but they'd have to move fast and be organized if they were going to handle the Skitters. Maggie couldn't help but be worried about the harnessed children, if you could even still call them that. Not knowing how they would respond was the tricky part.

Hal motioned for the Berserkers to move around the opposite direction. They each split up and Pope turned back towards Lea one last time.

"Stay here..." He whispered. "You'll be safe if you stay low..."

"But I..." Lea started to speak but Pope cut her off.

"Stay here...don't argue just do it..." Pope grabbed hold of her arm roughly as he looked into her eyes. "Please..."

Finally Lea agreed and Pope took off to connect with the others.

Soon the sound of gunfire erupted all around her. She tried her best to keep track of everyone but soon the chaos and dust made it almost impossible to see. The noise felt it like it went on forever as she waited impatiently. Once it began to die down, she heard a faint voice call out. Lea struggled to hear as she moved out from where she was hiding. The voice cried out again, this time allowing her to hear it was a child.

"Hello?...Where are you?" Lea called out as she rushed towards the voice.

"Help...it hurts!" The voice cried.

"I'm coming...keep talking..." Lea instructed as she climbed over some rubble, soon to find the source. Her mouth dropped open as she stared at the creature in front of her that used to be a child. Her stomach turned in horror as she knelt down closer trying to see some assemblance of the person it was before but she couldn't see one. It's wounds looked severe and Lea doubted it would be live for much longer. It reached out towards her as Lea reluctantly took hold of it's hand. The skin was twisted and coarse, no longer feeling like a human hand.

"It's ok...you'll be ok..." She didn't know what else to do but try to comfort it.

Pope looked around as the dust settled, making sure the others were ok. Many of the harnessed children had been killed in the crossfire.

"It's like they were trying to protect them...the Skitters and Mechs...sacrificing themselves to try to protect them." Maggie remarked as she stood over the body of one.

"Those things are not human...not anymore...no sense it feeling guilty about it." Pope insisted. "Let me grab Lea and we'll head back."

Pope walked over to where he left her, quickly discovering her gone. Frantically he looked around for some sign of her but there was none.

"LEA?!" Pope called out.

"OVER HERE!..." He heard her voice call out.

"Dammit Lea...you never do what I tell you..." Pope grumbled to himself as he walked in the direction of her voice.

He stopped short as she came into view. Lea was kneeling by one of the harnessed bodies as she looked up at Pope. She started to speak but noticed he was looking past her. He slowly held out his hand to her, still not making eye contact.

"Don't move..." He said softly.

Lea stood up then looked at Pope confused but soon looked in the other direction where Pope was looking.

"LEA!" Pope cried out as he watched the Skitter charge towards her, knocking her down. He fired multiple shots from his gun at it while he charged towards it.

.

Tector, Hal and Maggie all started to run towards the gunfire and Pope's shouting. Before they could even get close, everything became quiet. As the made they way closer, they soon saw Pope kneeling on the ground. Pope had taken off his shirt and was pressing it against Lea's chest.

"Stay with me...you're going to be alright...just stay with me..." Pope told her. She tried to speak but was unable to form any words.

Pope heard the others as they approached and looked over his shoulder. "Somebody help me here!" He called out. "Come on Lea...come on..."

"Shit!...Maggie rushed over and noticed Lea bleeding profusely no matter how hard Pope tried to stop it. She could see it was useless but pressed her hands against her wounds anyways. Maggie couldn't help but stare at Pope.

"I'll go get the truck..." Tector rushed off to where they left the vehicles.

Hal started to step closer but Maggie looked up at him and shook her head as her eyes started to fill with tears.

"You just hang in there...we'll get you back and you'll be just fine..." Pope insisted.

Lea's eyes locked on to Pope's as she tried again to speak. "John..." She managed to whisper.

Pope smiled at her and leaned in closer to hear better. "I'm here...I've got you...you're going to be fine..." He insisted again.

"You have...to...find...our son..." She struggled to speak.

"We both will..." He told her.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered.

Pope laughed a little as he fought back his own tears. "You're sorry?...I should be the one who's sorry...I was a terrible husband..." Pope somewhat joked.

"Promise...Brandon...Promise me..." Lea pleaded.

Pope bowed his head a moment before looking back at her. A tear streamed down his cheek as he cleared his throat and choked back the others. "I promise...I'll find him..."

Pope reached up one hand, covered in blood, and cupped her face gently. "Just..." Pope couldn't finish his own sentence as he fought back the emotion that wanted to flood through him.

Lea tried to speak again but her breathing quickly became labored.

Pope kept his hand against her cheek as he stared into her eyes. "Ssshhhh...it's ok..." He knew in that moment that there was no helping her, it was too late. Quickly he spoke again before she lost consciousness. "I never stopped Lea...never...you have to know that..."

Maggie wanted to look away, feeling like she was intruding somehow but she couldn't pull her eyes away from him. He never once glanced in her direction. Maggie watched as Lea quickly grew still and eerily silent. She watched Pope as he began to tremble and she slowly took her hands away and did her best to quietly pull away. She stood up, wiping the blood on her hands onto her pants and rushed towards Hal. He wrapped his arms around her as she fell against him and started crying.

"Maggie..." Hal said softly followed by Tector pulling up with the truck.

Tector rushed out, leaving the driver's door open but slowed when he saw Maggie and Hal. "Am I...is it too late?" Tector looked at both of them as if he was hanging onto a glimmer of hope.

Hal looked at him and nodded his head.

"Aw no...no..." Tector wrapped his arms around his head as he turned his back to them for a moment. He sighed and took a deep breath then turned back around and walked over to Pope. He rested his hand against his shoulder but Pope roughly jerked away from him.

Tector looked back at everyone as they began to approach. "You all better go...I'll make sure to get him back..."

"I don't know if that's a good idea..." Maggie remarked as she wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve.

"It's better this way...just go...all of you." Tector insisted.

Hal started to lead Maggie away but she couldn't help but look over her shoulder at Pope. He was still, kneeling over Lea, not moving a muscle.

"Maggie..." Hal spoke to her. Slowly she looked at him. "I didn't know you and Lea had gotten so close..."

"Yeah..." was all she managed to say. The truth was it wasn't Lea she was so devastated over, it was Pope. She had never seen him in such a way and she couldn't help but hurt for him. Pope was always the anchor. Always the voice of reason even if he was being an asshole about it. She had never seen him so hurt and she couldn't help but be worried he wouldn't ever be the same.

"The storm will be here any minute..." Hal told her. "We need to try to make it back before it does...Tec will take care of things...don't worry."

Maggie couldn't help but look back at Pope one last time as she heard the thunder start to get closer.

.

Tom stood in the med bus with Hal and Maggie as he ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. "How did this happen?"

"I'm not entirely sure...it's not like we had a chance to talk to Pope about it..." Hal told him.

"Maggie, you know him better than anyone else here...how do you think he's going to take this?" Tom asked.

"I don't know Tom...I wish I knew but I just...I can't talk about this anymore..." Maggie turned and exited the bus. Hal quickly rushed after her as Tom followed.

"Hal wait...Give her some space if she needs it...this is shocking for anyone."Tom gently grabbed his arm.

Hal turned back towards his father. " I just didn't expect her to take this so hard..so worried about Pope..." Hal couldn't help but feel a little jealous yet at the same time felt stupid for feeling that way.

"She's known Pope longer than the rest of us...he may not have shown it much but I think in his own way he cared for Lea...Maggie is just being sympathetic...don't make it into something it's not Hal..." Tom advised.

"You're right...I don't know what I was thinking..." Hal nodded.

.

Tector pulled up just outside the perimeter of the camp when Pope banged on the cab window. Tector slid it open.

"This is far enough..." Pope ordered.

Tector parked the truck and got out, walking back to the truck bed.

"Go find me a shovel...I'll bury her here..." Pope stated matter of factly.

Tector stood staring at him, wanting to say something but he had no words. He just nodded and started to walk away.

Pope watched until he could no longer see Tector in the darkness. He looked down at Lea's lifeless body and sighed deeply.

"I thought there would be more time..." Pope stated softly as he brushed her hair away from her face. "I thought we'd find Brandon and I'd just leave you two someplace safe...continue fighting...guess I should've known better. Life never goes quite as planned does it?". Pope hopped off the bed of the truck and looked up towards the sky. "He could be anywhere..." He stated then turned back towards her. "But I swear to you I will find him...I swear to you...I don't know how but I will..." Pope jumped slightly when he heard the clap of thunder quickly followed by lightening lighting the area for a brief moment. Pope turned when he heard someone approaching behind him.

"No..." Pope remarked as he saw Tom Mason approaching. "You can turn right back around..."

Tom Mason walked up carrying two shovels and handed one to Pope.

"I don't want to hear one of your speeches or talk about feelings professor..." Pope remarked.

"I'm not here to talk...lead the way..."Tom stated as he gestured with the shovel.

"I'm going to kill Tec..." Pope muttered as he grabbed the shovel from his hand.

"Do you want to stand here and complain or do you want to get this done before the storm hits, which by the look of it, could strike any minute." Tom said sharply.

Pope grunted at him then walked a short distance away and started digging. Tom followed suit and began to help him.

.

Pope shoveled the last pile of dirt back on top of the grave just as it started to rain. He just stared silently at it, almost in disbelief that he had just buried her. He was covered in a combination of dirt and blood. Mason was almost as dirty as he was from the digging when he saw Mason look around for something then soon came back with a makeshift cross and pushed it into the ground for a grave marker. Pope didn't have the energy or words to speak at all, he just stared at the ground.

"Come on Pope...you'll catch pneumonia standing out here in this." Mason stated.

"You go...I'll walk back..." Pope stated. "Keys are in the ignition..."

Mason hesitated for a moment, not sure if he should leave him but gently took the shovel from his hand, tossed them in the bed of the truck. He stepped closer to Pope and rested his hand for a brief moment.

"You're not alone in this..." Tom stated then walked away towards the truck cab, got in then drove into camp.

Pope stood next to Lea's grave as the rain poured down harder, washing away the filth and blood that covered him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Pope sat on his bed in the sleeper compartment attached to the dining car when he heard a faint knocking on his door. Pope seemed surprised anyone was up at that hour beyond those keeping watch on the perimeter. He opened the door and saw Maggie standing in front of him.

Maggie stared at Pope, speechless for a moment, not expecting him to answer the door in just a pair of boxers. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"Because my clothes are still wet...they're drying..." Pope pointed over his shoulder and she could see where he rigged a clothes line in the small room, with his clothes draped over it.

Maggie could feel her face flush. "Well I just wanted to check on you..."

Pope turned away from her and sat back on the bed.

Maggie took a few steps in and sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed near him. "So...do you need anything..."

"What are you offering?" Pope smirked at her as he leaned back on his elbows against the bed.

Maggie's expression quickly turned to one of disgust and she started to get up to leave but Pope sat back up, grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"God it was a joke...sorry I'm not being depressed enough for you...you've really lost all sense of humor." He remarked.

Maggie looked back at him and glared. "I don't understand you...one minute you act like a jerk then when you start to show some sign of having feelings like a normal person you turn right around to being a jerk again...I don't know what's real with you..."

"Yes you do Maggie..." Pope insisted.

Maggie stared at him silently for a moment. He didn't make eye contact with her. "What did you mean when you told her you never stopped?"

Pope looked up at her and that same look of hurt she saw in his eyes as he watched Lea slip away reappeared. "What's it matter?"

"Please John...just talk to me..." Maggie pleaded.

"You want to talk about feelings? Alright...I hate it when you call me John..." Pope looked away from her.

"Fine...don't tell me then." Maggie remarked as she leaned forward against her knees. She could hear Pope sigh heavily.

"That I never stopped loving her..." He stated softly.

Maggie looked over her shoulder then sat upright.

Pope stared into her eyes as he felt his begin to well with tears. Quickly he stood up and groaned. He reached for his clothes. "Are these damn things dry yet?"

Maggie just sat there in silence. She had wondered if that was what he meant but to actually hear him admit it, she knew was rare. Pope seemed to fiddle with every little thing he could find, never turning back to look at her.

Maggie slowly stood up. "Do you think she understood that?"

Pope finally directed his attention back towards her. "I know she did..." Pope looked towards the window. "Look at that...almost sunrise already...guess we need to start getting ready to pack up and head out."

Maggie stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. She felt his body immediately tense then slowly began to relax against hers as she felt his hands against her back. He squeezed her tightly for a moment then gently released her, resting his hands against her hips. She pulled slightly away and stared into his eyes. She tried to speak but was at a loss of what to say.

Pope stared back at her and softly smiled. "I'm ok..."

"Maggie?" They both quickly turned their heads towards the voice and stepped away from each other.

Maggie stared like a deer in headlights at Hal standing in the doorway. His eyes were wide, his jaw slightly open as he looked at her shocked and hurt. "What are you doing here?" She blurted out.

"I was about to ask you the same thing...what the hell is going on here?" His shock quickly turned to anger.

Pope laughed a little and shook his head. "Don't get your panties in a bunch your Highness..."

"You bastard!...YOU'LL USE ANYTHING TO GET CLOSE TO HER!" Hal charged towards Pope as Pope drew back his fist but Maggie stayed between them keeping them from each other.

"Let him Maggie...let's see what this prick's really made of!" Pope argued.

"I swear to God you better stay away from her!" Hal said angrily.

Maggie pushed Hal away and started walking him back towards the door. "RELAX...NOTHING IS HAPPENING HERE!"

"You better listen to her Hal...And I promise you if something was I'd gladly rub your sorry ass face in it..." Pope replied.

Maggie shoved Hal the rest of the way out and started leading him through the dining car. Hal angrily jerked away from her to walk himself out as she followed.

"I can't believe this..." Hal remarked.

Maggie tried her best to explain. "It's nothing Hal...I swear...we were just talking..."

"It sure as hell looked like a lot more than just talking!" Hal argued as they stepped outside but he kept walking away from her.

Maggie caught up with him, grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Hal...I love you...you know that...there's nothing between me and Pope and there never will be...we're just friends...he just lost his wife...I just wanted to make sure he was ok."

"And you have to press your body against his to do that?" He asked sarcastically. "It's funny how you're suddenly friends when you used to always say how much you hated him and his brother...what about what they did to you? Huh?...You've suddenly forgotten all that?"

"It was Billy...not John..." Maggie tried to correct him.

"Oh...so now you're calling him John?! Well John certainly didn't stop Billy now did he?" Hal argued.

"Just stop this please..." Maggie pleaded.

"No...you stop this...if you want to be with Pope then you go to him but stay clear away from me..." He snarled and turned away, walking off.

Maggie steadily followed behind. "I want to be with you Hal...this is just a misunderstanding...Fine! Be mad but soon you'll feel stupid for acting like this!"

Hal stopped for a moment and turned around. He stared at her then rolled his eyes and shook his head as he continued on.

.

Tom approached the line of the 2nd Mass. as they got ready to depart the train yard. He walked up to the trucks carrying the Berserkers as Pope was securing down one of the tarps on the back of a truck. Pope noticed him out of the corner of his eye and looked in his direction.

"Don't worry professor...we've just about got everything ready...Lyle and I will hop on the bikes in a moment and scout up ahead." Pope stated.

Tom stepped closer and looked around as if he was making sure no one else was listening. "You sure you're ready to leave this place? If you need more time to say goodbye..."

"Stop right there Professor...just because you helped me, rather I let you help me bury Lea doesn't mean I want to swap dead wife stories with you now...See... I can say her name...I'm not overwhelmed with guilt and sorrow...it is what it is...I'm no more immune to loss in this world than anyone else...she's gone...I can't undo it...but what I can do is get this sorry as group of yours on the road and be back to killing Skitters..." Pope told him.

Tom smirked and patted Pope on the back. "Alright Pope..." Tom turned away and started to walk down the line again. "ALRIGHT FOLKS...GET READY TO PULL OUT!"

.

Maggie got into the passenger side of one of the vehicles with Hal at the wheel. "You still not talking to me?"

Hal kept his eyes straight ahead. "I just can't stop thinking about it...the way you were looking at each other...what would have happened if I hadn't shown up?"

"Hal please...what do I have to do to convince you? There's nothing going on...I can't believe you're acting like this after all we've been through...haven't I proved myself enough?" Maggie stared out in front of them, irritated by the whole situation.

"What would you have done if he had kissed you?" Hal asked.

"HAL, ENOUGH! I don't want to kiss Pope...he doesn't want to kiss me...you need to let it go...besides... I never treated you like this over Karen and I could've over something legitimate...not some over imaginative jealousy like this." Maggie insisted.

Hal whipped his head towards her. "I didn't have control over what I was doing...that's not fair!"

Maggie stared him in the eyes. "And this is?...I think maybe you should take a better look at yourself instead of holding on to this anger towards me over something that hasn't even happened or ever will happen!"

Hal clinched his jaw and looked back out the front windshield. He didn't want to talk to her anymore in that moment.

.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next few weeks the 2nd Mass. stayed on the move as much as possible, barely stopping for rest. Winter was steadily approaching and they needed to find a place to settle since they knew they couldn't stay on the move throughout the winter. It would be too risky. They had lost a few along the way from Skitter attacks, they couldn't set themselves up for losing people from the elements as well.

Maggie did her best to steer clear of Pope for awhile in an attempt to appease Hal and squash his suspicions but she couldn't help but feel slightly resentful towards him for it.

Ann and Lourdes managed to thin out the medical supplies so they would last as long as possible but they were also running dangerously low.

"How's it going?" Tom asked Ann as he entered the med bus.

Ann sighed in frustration. "We need to find something and soon...if something big happens it's going to wipe out all our supplies...we can't stretch things anymore than we already have."

"Well I'll double check with Weaver but we should be getting close to Philadelphia...there's bound to be some there." Tom tried to reassure her.

"Assuming the whole city hasn't been wiped out..." Ann argued. "I'm sorry...I know that's not helping..."

Tom gently rubbed his hand against her back. "You're frustrated...I get that..."

Ann glanced back at Lourdes and Lexie in the back of the med bus. "I can't help but wonder..."

Tom looked back at Lourdes and Lexi then at Ann confused. "Wonder what? What is it?"

"You know I would never exploit our daughter in any way right?" Ann asked.

"Of course do!...What are you thinking?" Tom replied.

"She healed Lourdes from those head worms...maybe she can heal people in other ways too..." Ann looked back at Tom wondering if he'd think it was crazy.

"I have to admit, I wonder the same but I'm more worried that even if she can...how would that affect her? People are weary of her as it is knowing she's not fully human." Tom remarked.

"I know...I don't know what to do..." Ann told him.

.

Pope sat in Weaver's tent staring at the map. His eyes quickly grew heavy and he'd jerk himself to stay awake. He had barely slept for weeks, just enough to keep moving.

"WAKE UP!" Weaver slammed his hand on the table as Pope started to doze off again as he entered.

Pope jerked then stood up and stretched. "Struggling Captain... I really am..." He yawned.

"You're pushing yourself too much...maybe you should take a break...try to take in a few hours while we're stopped for the time being..." Weaver instructed.

"I'll survive...there'll be time to rest when I'm dead..." Pope joked.

Weaver laughed a little. "I figured you'd say that...then here..." Weaver handed him one of the two mugs he was carrying.

Pope took the mug, looking inside and he smiled. He breathed the smell in deeply and sighed. "Coffee old friend...I've missed you...where have you been hiding this shit Cap?"

"If I told you then it wouldn't exactly be hiding it anymore now would it?" Weaver smirked as he took a sip of his own.

"Well we should be approaching Philly in about a day...once we're close enough, I'll take some of my guys into the city, make sure it's clear for everyone else." Pope directed Weaver's attention back to the map.

"Once we're sure we can enter the city we can take a group down into the subway and make sure it's secure...I still think that will be our best bet for the winter and with the ventilation system down there we should be able to build fires to keep warm and the Espheni would have a clue we're down there." Weaver told him.

"Assuming it's not all blown to hell..." Pope remarked.

"Well do you got any better ideas?" Weaver asked.

"No...and I'm not disagreeing with you...just hope it's possible to actually get down there..." Pope insisted.

Tom entered the tent and greeted both men. "Philly still looking like our best bet?"

"Yep...we were just talking about that..." Weaver told him.

"Well I have another problem I'm afraid, Ann says they are dangerously low on medical supplies...we need to find some more and hope something doesn't happen before we do." Tom advised.

"Well if Philly isn't completely destroyed hopefully we can find more but I'll keep that in mind when we're out scouting." Pope relied.

"Every little bit helps." Tom remarked.

.

Pope headed back towards his camp with the Berserkers to work on their bikes. They would be back out on scouting missions soon and he wanted to be ready to move at a moments notice. The cold wind stung his face and he zipped up his leather coat. Not only did they need shelter for the winter, they needed better clothes. Each day felt colder and colder. The cold metal of the tools almost made working on the bikes too difficult as his hands begin to numb.

"Dammit..." Pope mumbled to himself.

Pope heard someone clear their voice and he glanced up. "Well you're welcome to come blow some of that hot air your filled with on my hands while I work on this bike but your boyfriend would probably get the wrong idea..." Pope joked as he looked up at Maggie standing on the opposite side of the bike from him.

Maggie smirked a little. "I guess I deserve that..."

"So...what's the occasion that allows you to talk to me again? Prince Halbert finally grant you a pardon?" Pope asked.

"Enough with the jokes Pope...You got two bikes for me and Hal? We want to go on the ride into Philly...Weaver thinks it's best to thicken up on the scout into the city." Maggie told him.

"That's funny...he hasn't mentioned a word to me about that and I just spoke to him earlier this morning..." Pope remarked as he went back to work on the bike.

"That's because I just suggested it to him..." Maggie told him.

Pope looked back up at her and rose to his feet. He started to step closer towards her but with each step, she took a step back.

"Really Maggie?...Just...forget it..." Pope waved her away and squatted back down by the bike.

"Thing are finally better between us again... I just don't want there to be any more wrong ideas..." Maggie insisted. "Well? Can you hook us up or not?"

"Fine Maggie, sure..." Pope didn't bother looking up at her again before she walked away.

Pope soon footsteps approaching again and he stood up. Tector walked up but his eyes were cut towards Maggie.

"She finally speaking to you again?" Tec asked as he smiled.

"Wipe that grin off your face..." Pope ordered. "The hell if I'm going to deal with her and her boyfriend drama again.

"Alright...don't bite my head off...just saying..." Tector raised his hands then quickly shoved them into his pockets, shivering in the cold. "Man I hope Philly is good...I'm sick of freezing my ass off!"

"Well...there's only one way to find out!" Pope smiled.

.

The next morning, Pope, Lyle Tector, Hal, Maggie and Ben had made their way into the city. Many buildings were in ruins but some were still standing. The city was eerily quiet and looked as if no one had been there in ages...human or Espheni.

"Find the nearest subway entrance and we'll make our way below the city...I don't want any surprises when we bring everybody else in..." Pope ordered.

"Fern Rock is probably our closest...if that's blocked we'll have to make our way in to the heart of the city..." Lyle commented.

Everyone looked at him surprised.

"What?...I used to live here..." Lyle remarked.

Pope shook his head. "And that thought never crossed your mind to mention until now?"

"Well...no one asked..." Lyle stated.

"Well folks...looks like Lyle's going to be our official tour guide this afternoon..." Pope remarked as he shoved Lyle to lead the way.

It took the group until the early afternoon to make their way to the Fern Rock Transportation Center trying to make their way around blocked streets with the vehicles. The whole area was covered with busted concrete and rubble.

"Should've known it wouldn't be that easy..." Pope remarked as he stared at the debris of what used to be the metro station at Fern Rock. "Where's the next closest station?"

Lyle kicked at the few rocks by his feet. "Hell...downtown...then it's just a sweep west to all the others but if it's this bad this far out, downtown is bound to be worse...this shit's a bust!"

Pope looked around at all the discouraged faces. "Cheer up boys and girls...Lyle...never say never...we're checking each and every one of those stations..."

"We won't get the vehicle through there before dark..." Lyle told him.

"The bikes can make it...we'll have to split up...what about hospitals or other places nearby that that might have supplies?" Pope asked.

"Einsten Medical Center is close and Temple University hospital is a little further south we could check along with a few other possible places..." Lyle confirmed.

"Alright then...you take Tec with the truck and load up as much as you can and head back to the 2nd Mass...I'll take Romeo and Juliet here into the city and check the other access points...draw me a map of where we need to go." Pope ordered.

"This should be fun..." Hal rolled his eyes.

"It's no picnic for me either cupcake so suck it up!" Pope snapped back at him.

Maggie pulled Hal off slightly to the side away from the ear shot of the others. "This is for the whole group...we have to find a place to stay warm for the winter or we won't survive..."

"I know...it's fine...we'll deal with it, just don't ask me to be happy about it." Hal remarked.

Pope took the piece of paper from Lyle, folded it up and shoved it into his pocket. He called out to Maggie and Hal as he waved. "Come on ladies...we don't have all day!"

.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"This station is a dead end too...dammit..." Hal remarked as he stopped trying to dig in the rubble. "Maybe we should find place to camp for the night." Hal remarked as the sun began to set.

"What's the matter Mason? Almost your bedtime?...I say we look until we're done...if this place isn't going to be our stopping place for the winter we don't have any time to waste when it comes to finding another..." Pope remarked.

"Alright...let's move on to the next then..." Hal remarked.

.

Weaver approached Tom as he looked out in the darkness towards Philadelphia.

"Maybe we should've sent more people with them." Tom remarked.

"Well you didn't really expect them to cover all that ground in one afternoon did you?" Weaver asked. "Come on back to the tent, let's get you something to eat."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to it...sending my son out into the unknown...I know he can take care of himself but..." Tom started to head back to the tent with Weaver.

"But he's still your child, no matter how old he gets." Weaver added. "I have to remind myself daily that Jeanie isn't a little girl anymore."

Tom and Weaver both entered the tent. Jeanie smiled at both of them and handed each a bowl of food. "You both need to eat something." She remarked.

"Thank you Jeanie...Captain...what's the next move if Philly is a dead end?" Tom asked.

"That's what we need to figure out Tom..."

.

Tector and Lyle returned to camp around midnight. They pulled up by the med bus and woke up Lourdes banging on the door.

Lourdes rubbed her eyes as she opened the door. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"We brought back medical supplies..." Tector told her.

Soon Weaver and Tom approached, both looking exhausted.

"Lyle, Tec...where are the others? Hal?" Tom asked frantically.

"Roads are rough...it would've taken us too long to try to get the truck through the city so we split up...we went for supplies and they went to search the subway stations." Lyle told him.

"But they're alright?" Tom asked.

"Last we saw..." Tector replied.

Weaver looked in the back of the truck at all the medical supplies. "Good work guys...I can't believe you got so much..."

"There's more where that came from, we just took what we could carry..." Tec answered.

"If there's more we need it." Lourdes remarked as she started to unpack the truck.

"Maybe we should go ahead and start moving the group into Philly...even if we can't use the subway there may be some place else we can set up camp. If they got this many medical supplies in one shot, imagine what other supplies we can find there." Tom remarked.

"I agree...as soon as the sun's up let's roll into the city..." Weaver agreed.

.

Hal, Maggie and Pope all stared up into the night sky towards the statue of William Penn on top of the City Hall Building tower. The moonlight cut across at an angle only allowing a sliver of a side to be visible but it was enough.

"It's beautiful..." Maggie remarked.

"I can't believe it's still standing...it almost looks like they dropped this whole building down after the attacks...it's barely damaged." Hal remarked.

Pope pulled out the diagram Lyle gave him and studied it for a few moments. "There's an access point on 15th Street, let's check it out and see if it will lead us to the access inside the building underground..."

The three of them quickly headed towards 15th Street.

"We can't be this lucky..." Maggie stated as she hopped off her bike after riding a short distance to the 15th Street station.

They stood at the top of the staircase at the street and stared down into the darkness.

"Well this won't be the least bit creepy..." Pope joked as he pulled out his flashlight and started to head down the steps. Maggie and Hal followed, careful to avoid the fallen rubble on the steps. Although it wasn't completely clear, there was still plenty of room to make their way down.

They stepped onto the subway platform. Pope shined his flashlight all around them for signs of anyone or anything but it was quiet. He pointed down one of the subway tunnels with his light. "The building should be that way...".

Pope hopped off the platform and onto the tracks. "Guess we should be glad the power's not on..." He turned back towards Maggie, gripped the flashlight in his mouth and grabbed hold of her hips to help her down as she jumped. Hal glared at Pope as he jumped down as well but Pope just grinned at him as he removed the flashlight from his mouth and started walking.

Walking in the darkness of the tunnel felt like it went on forever even though they knew the distance wasn't that far. Pope noticed a few subway trains just up ahead as the area began to open up.

"Looks like we made it...the track's clear...at least this far." Pope remarked. He struggled slightly as he climbed back up onto the platform then reached his hand towards Maggie to help her up.

Hal laughed a little to himself and shook his head.

Pope turned back to Hal once Maggie was up and reached out for him. "Come pretty boy...I'll hold hands with you too so you don't feel left out..." He smirked.

"Pope!" Maggie scolded him.

Hal locked eyes with Pope and squeezed his hand hard as he helped him onto the platform. Both men stood in front of the other, squeezing as hard as they could as they both glared at one another.

"Are you two going to hold hands all night or can we get on with this!" Maggie asked.

Pope released Hal's hand and motioned for him to lead the way. "After you your Highness..."

"Don't start Pope..." Maggie scolded him again.

Hal didn't say a word but Maggie could see he was fuming with anger as he walked up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, they walked into the courtyard surrounded by the building.

"This is absolutely amazing!" Maggie couldn't help but remark. There were many over turned and broken statues in the area that they had to step over while heading towards one of the doors to the building.

"This place is perfect!" Hal stated as his eyes wandered all around.

"Well before you two start picking out draperies and china patterns you need to take a closer look..." Pope barked.

Both Maggie and Hal turned around and stared at him confused. "Isn't that what we're doing Pope?" Hal asked.

Pope pointed above them and Hal turned his flashlight towards the side of the building.

"Not with your flashlight you idiot!" Pope scolded Hal.

Hal dropped down his light quickly and looked up the side of the building with Maggie to the second floor. They both could see the small flicker of light in one of the windows.

Pope stepped closer and spoke. "Apparently we aren't alone here kiddos..."

.

The three of them cautiously made their way to the second floor and started searching for the source of the light. They noticed the glow from beneath double doors at the end of the hallway. Quietly the pushed forward with their weapons ready until they got to the double doors.

Cautiously Pope slowly pushed one of the doors open, aiming his weapon as he looked around but didn't see anyone. A few candles were burning at the opposite side of the room and Pope couldn't help but think things were too quiet. He motioned for Hal to check the other side of the door and Hal nodded as he quickly stepped in and turned to look behind the open door. Maggie followed fast behind him and kept her eyes searching the rest of the room.

Pope entered and quietly shut the door behind them as they slowly started to step forward and look around the room. It looked like a courtroom of sorts, lined with pillars and wooden pews leading up to an open area with tables and chairs and what looked like a judge's bench.

They all jumped then quickly took cover as they heard a loud blast followed by the sound of splintering wood.

"THAT'S YOUR ONLY WARNING SHOT! DROP YOUR WEAPONS, RAISE YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD AND WALK RIGHT BACK OUT!" The female voice ordered.

"Holy shit where did that come from?" Maggie whispered as she looked stunned as they laid on the floor behind the pew.

Pope looked around for the hole in the wall then raised his head just enough to see the balcony adjacent to it.

"Balcony to your left..." Pope replied softly as his eyes continued to search the room.

"I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY AND IF YOU TRY ANYTHING FUNNY I SWEAR I WON'T MISS NEXT TIME!" She ordered.

"WE DON'T WANT ANY TROUBLE..." Hal called backed.

"WELL LOOKS LIKE YOU FOUND IT ANYWAYS!" The woman replied.

Pope smirked. "Sounds like my kind of girl". He whispered.

"Really? You're making jokes at a time like this!?" Maggie glared at him.

"WE DON'T MEAN YOU ANY HARM...WHY DON'T WE BOTH PUT DOWN OUR WEAPONS AND TALK?" Hal stated which was quickly met by dirty looks from both Maggie and Pope. Hal shrugged back at them.

"I'VE TOLD YOU WHAT TO DO...IT'S NOT NEGOTIABLE!" She hollered.

"I think I see the access to the balcony...I can make it and disarm her up there..." Pope told them.

"What if there are others?" Maggie asked.

"I'd think we'd have heard them by now or have more guns pointed in our face...I'm betting she's alone...which would also explain the hostility..." Pope whispered.

"I think he's right...she's not asking us to surrender...she's wanting us to leave...we've got her out numbered, we just have to get an advantage..." Hal agreed.

"Be careful..." Maggie whispered as Pope began to crawl toward the balcony entrance.

"LISTEN...I'M SURE WE CAN HELP EACH OTHER SOMEHOW...WE ALL WANT THE SAME THING...TO FEEL SAFE...THAT'S ALL WE WANT AND I THINK THAT'S ALL YOU WANT TOO!" Hal continued speaking trying to keep her occupied and focused on him.

Pope made his way to the stairwell underneath the balcony and quietly crept up. He got to the open doorway at the top and could see the woman crouched down with a shotgun pointed in the direction of Hal and Maggie. Her black hair was messily pulled back, halfway in a bun and half out wearing military green pants and black military style sweater. He heard Hal calling up to her as he quietly crept towards her as her back was turned. Pope raised his weapon and walked close enough to almost touch her before she realized he was there and quickly looked over her shoulder. She started to turn towards him with the shotgun but he cocked the hammer back on his gun.

"I don't think so now put it down..." Pope ordered.

The woman glared at Pope but slowly did as she was told.

"Now slide it away from you..." Pope gestured with the gun to his left. "Stand up, keep your hands where I can see them.

The woman slowly rose to her feet.

"Don't hurt her..." Pope heard a young voice call out.

He turned slightly to his right, the gun still pointed at the woman and squinted slightly to see a young boy, not over the age of 14 pointing a gun at him.

"Relax kid...nobody needs to get hurt here...why don't you..." Pope hadn't even finished speaking when he saw the muzzle flash and heard the shot ring out. He felt a sharp stabbing pain rip through his left abdomen and couldn't help but drop his gun and look down at his side. He clutched his wound as blood quickly began to soak through his shirt and he looked back up at the boy in shock.

The boy stepped closer towards him, his hands shaking as he tightly gripped the gun as he stepped more into the light.

Pope's own eyes widened as he saw the boy's face. "Brandon?..."

Pope's knees buckled out from underneath him as he crashed onto the floor. He could hear the woman's voice echo through his head as the room started to spin. "Brandon no!...Give me the gun!"

Pope wanted to get up but his body refused as the pain in his side burned. He could hear shouting below the balcony but couldn't make out the words. Soon he saw the boy's face step into view as the kid stared down at him, stunned and shocked by his own actions. The woman wrapped her arm around the boy as she raised the gun towards the stairwell and started to pull the boy away from Pope. The last thing Pope heard before everything turn black was the boy screaming in disbelief..."My dad...I shot my dad..."

.


End file.
